Living to Die
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Seto Kaiba might not have a reason to live anymore, but when he decides to end his own life, Joey Wheeler makes the decision to stop him and perhaps give them both a reason to live instead of living to die.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Living to Die

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter One – Reasons to Live

Seto Kaiba grabs all his books from his locker. He puts as many of them as he can into his briefcase, but he still has a large handful that he has to carry in his arms. He walks out of the school building, and he starts down the street. Normally, he would come out of the building and climb right into a limousine that would take him to his office at Kaiba Corp. Today, there is no limo in sight.

Joey Wheeler waves to his small group of friends as he runs out of the school building. He smiles as he hurries down the street. He sees Seto up ahead of him walking fairly slowly due to the amount of books that laden him down. He thinks about their classes and starts ticking off which ones gave homework over the long weekend and realizing that they only had one small report to do.

Seto trips over the curb, and his books spill out in front of him on the sidewalk. He cusses silently as he kneels down to pick up the books.

Joey watches Seto for just a moment as he thinks about what he should do. He realizes that Seto wouldn't want his help. They aren't exactly friends after all. Heck, they hate each other, or so they say. He takes a deep breath and makes his decision. He secures his book bag over his shoulder and steps up his pace to quickly reach Seto. He bends down and starts gathering up the books. "Hey, Kaiba."

"Hey, Wheeler," says Seto simply as he grabs the last book and stands up.

Joey stands up with the books he's holding. He looks at Seto and sees the same thing he's seen for the past few months… no sign of life.

Seto holds out his hand for the stack of books that Joey holds, but Joey tucks them under his arm and looks at the street corner.

"So which way, Kaiba?"

"Which way to what?" asks Seto.

"Your office or your house? Where ever you're headed with all these books," says Joey keeping his eyes off Seto, "I have nothing to do anyway, so I'll walk you there. That way you don't have to carry all these books."

"You're not coming home with me," says Seto, "Give me my books."

Joey takes a deep calming breath. "You want 'em that bad huh?" he asks glancing at Seto, "May I ask why?"

Seto turns his eyes away from Joey's glare. He starts to walk down the street.

Joey steps up beside Seto and walks alongside him. He hesitates for just a moment so that he falls a step behind Seto, a place that he feels Seto might be more comfortable with him being in. "So what's the deal taking all your books home? We didn't get that much homework, Kaiba. And where's your limo?"

"I wanted the exercise," lies Seto, "So I gave him the weekend off."

Joey nods his head un-phased. "Yeah. You are starting to look a little flabby, particularly around the midsection."

"Leave me alone, Wheeler," says Seto dejectedly.

"What? No 'mutt'! No insults? Who are you and what have you done with Seto Kaiba?" asks Joey with wide eyes.

"I thought you didn't like it when I called you 'mutt'," says Seto.

"I hate it, but that's why you always call me it! You like getting me all riled up!" exclaims Joey, "It's not like you to quit doing something just because other people don't like it! Are you sick or something?" He raises the back of his hand to Seto's forehead. He expects Seto to push his hand away, but Seto just keeps up his pace alongside Joey and lets him check his temperature. He pulls his hand away. "Well… you don't feel like you have a fever. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," says Seto.

"You're not fine. You may not be sick, but you're not fine," says Joey meakly, "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"There's nothing," says Seto.

"Fine," says Joey, and he walks alongside Seto in silence.

Seto leads Joey to his mansion, and together they walk down the long driveway. He opens the door. "I can take my books now, Wheeler."

"I've always wanted to see the inside of your mansion!" exclaims Joey pushing past Seto and entering the large mansion. He walks through the entrance hall and whistles as he looks around.

Seto walks into his house and closes the door. He drops his briefcase and the few books from his hands on a small table along the wall.

"Impressive pad, Kaiba!" exclaims Joey, "You gonna give me a tour or what?"

"You are going to leave," says Seto.

"No… I don't want to," says Joey slowly, "Unless you're going to have some of your servants come throw me out!"

"They all have the weekend off," says Seto.

"Oh, yeah… and where's your brother, Mokuba?" asks Joey. He turns towards the stairs and shouts, "Hey, Mokuba! It's Joey Wheeler! Come on out and say hi why don't ya!"

"He's staying with a friend over the weekend," says Seto.

"So we're all alone," says Joey. He runs his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes."

"Well, that works, I guess," says Joey walking off to the right of the staircase, "What do we have over here?"

Seto follows Joey into the large, luxurious living room.

Joey drops the books onto the coffee table and lowers his book bag to the floor. He plops down on the couch and sinks into the soft cushion. He stretches out and smiles. "Nice couch. Come sit down, Kaiba! You look dead on your feet!"

Seto walks slowly towards the couch and sits down on the cushion beside Joey, but he tries to keep as much distance as he can from the shorter, blond haired boy.

"Okay… now I know something is wrong with you, Kaiba, and I'm not leaving here until you open up about it," says Joey looking directly into Seto's cerulean blue eyes. He notices that the eyes don't have the appearance of ice like they normally do.

Seto takes a deep breath, but he doesn't speak.

"You think you're the only one with problems?" asks Joey, "Gods! That's so like you, Kaiba! Now I know that you're…" He sighs. "I heard the teacher talking to you today. You're flunking math! You are the class genius! You're the financial wizard of the entire country, maybe even the world! You couldn't be flunking math unless there was something really wrong! And just look at you… You look like you haven't slept in months, and when was the last time you had a solid meal?"

Seto looks away from Joey. "What makes you say that?"

"Heh! I know a thing or two about depression… not saying that's your problem. I'm not a psycho-nut that could diagnose it properly," says Joey placing his hands on his knees with his wrists up. He slides his arms forward so that the long sleeves of his school uniform shirt slide up. He looks at his arms. His voice sounds much sadder as he continues, "Yeah… maybe just a thing or two about depression…"

Seto glances towards Joey and sees the exposed wrists. His eyes widen as he sees the slash marks and the corresponding scars on both wrists. He looks into Joey's honey-brown eyes. "You tried to kill yourself? Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"Lots of reasons actually," says Joey, "but we're not talking about me! We're talking about you, Kaiba!"

"Seto…"

"Huh?"

"My name is Seto, Joey," whispers Seto.

"Okay… Seto it is then," says Joey with a small smile.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" repeats Seto.

"I was having a bad… life…" Joey hangs his head. "I had just had the biggest fight with Mai that I've ever had in my entire life. My sister, Serenity, told me she never wanted to see me again. Then there was my dad… My dad has had a hard time since his divorce from my mom. He's often unemployed, and he drinks a lot. When he drinks, he gets violent. And he'd been drinking a lot, so I got the worst beating I've ever gotten. It was when he broke my arm. That was the only time I ever had to go to the hospital because of him. I think I just hit my final breaking point because of something you said. You called me a mutt, told me I was a worthless duelist, and that I didn't deserve to share the same air as someone like you."

"You didn't take me seriously!" exclaims Seto.

"I did," says Joey, "I thought you were right. I had no reason to live. I didn't want to. I wanted it all to end. No more life, no more pain. All I really wanted…" He sighs. "What does it matter what I wanted. You don't care!"

"Maybe I do."

Joey locks Seto's eyes into a stare. He takes a deep breath. "All I really wanted was someone to love who would love me back. Everyone should have someone like that, but I didn't. That's all I wanted."

Joey and Seto sit together in silence for a long moment. Neither one bothers to break the gaze that they share.

"You're dating that female Duelist, Mai Valentine, aren't you?" asks Seto.

"Well… no… We were, but then we had a huge fight, and she learned… I sort of told her… I'm not interested in girls that way," says Joey blushing.

"You're gay?" Seto raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Seto… I am," says Joey blushing even redder, "but we're not talking about me here! We're talking about you! I know that something's wrong! Now will you at least tell me what is bothering you?"

"No!" exclaims Seto turning away from Joey.

"How about we make this arrangement?" suggests Joey hesitantly, "I'll tell you something private about me, and believe me… I have some really, really good blackmail material on myself… that I will tell you about, but you have to tell me something about yourself. For everything I tell you, you have to tell me something."

"That… sounds fair."

"Okay, great!" exclaims Joey, "So… where should I start? I… uh… I almost got Mai pregnant."

"What?" asks Seto as his eyes widen, "You almost got her pregnant!"

Joey nods. "Yeah… I was a virgin before we started going out together… And you know I really liked her, but just as a friend and not like a lover. But when she offered herself to me, I took her. We were sleeping together because I was still in denial about being gay. We stopped having sex after she got a pregnancy scare. She got her period two weeks late, and she was so scared that she was pregnant. Luckily she wasn't. It wasn't long after that… that I opened up to her about being gay. Now… your turn."

"I… I tried to rape Mokuba," whispers Seto.

"What?" asks Joey, "When? Why? Did you force him to have sex with you?"

"Your turn," says Seto.

"Hey! You can't just tell me something like that and then not elaborate!" exclaims Joey sitting rigidly.

"You made up the rules to this game," says Seto.

"Okay, I'll tell you something else about me, but your next thing about you has to answer my questions," says Joey relaxing into the cushions again.

"Agreed," says Seto.

"I paid Tristan to sleep with Serenity," says Joey.

"You paid Tristan to sleep with your sister?" asks Seto.

"Yep," says Joey biting his lower lip.

"Elaborate?"

"Your turn."

Seto sighs. "It was a few months ago. Mokuba just got out of the bathtub, and I had to go to the bathroom, so I walked in on him. I hadn't realized he was in there. Then I saw him, naked and dripping wet. I wanted him so badly. I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms. I kissed his shoulder. I was just about to drop my pants and take him when he squirmed out of my arms. That's when I realized what I had wanted to do to him, and I berated myself for it! I had been planning on raping my own little brother, the one person I swore to always protect. I let him put on his robe and leave the bathroom."

"That was about when you started to get depressed, wasn't it?" asks Joey.

Seto nods.

"But you didn't actually rape him?" asks Joey.

"No, and he doesn't suspect that I wanted to," says Seto, "Now, why did you pay Tristan to sleep with Serenity?"

"Long story," says Joey, "Tristan used to love Serenity, but then… he just sort of fell out of love with her. Serenity was heartbroken. She had wanted Tristan to love her so much. I had sworn to always protect her, just like you did to Mokuba. So… I talked to Tristan about her, and he no longer had feelings for her. So I asked him to do me a favor. I gave him all the money I had at the time, and he agreed to have sex with Serenity. And he did it. He took her virginity, and when she found out that I had paid him to do it, she told me she never wanted to see me again. That was why she was mad at me. She hasn't spoken to me since."

Seto watches Joey to see if he will continue to speak, but when the other boy doesn't say anything else, he opens his mouth to say, "I want to die… I don't want Mokuba to ever know that I had those impure thoughts about him. I don't want to run Kaiba Corp anymore. I don't want this house with all its empty rooms and no one around! I don't want to eat or sleep or even breathe! I just want to die so that all the pain goes away! And I want what you want! I want someone to love me! I don't want to be alone! I want someone who will hold me and tell me that everything will be all right! I want to love someone who loves me! I want someone to love! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Joey reaches out his hand and pats Seto on his shoulder. "I know, Seto… I understand how you feel. I really do! But death isn't the answer!"

Seto bursts into tears and buries his face in his hands.

"Um… Seto, would you be upset if I hugged you?" asks Joey blushing.

Seto shakes his head.

Joey slides closer to Seto and wraps his arms around the taller boy. He runs his hand through the silky brown locks of Seto's hair.

"It's your turn," chokes Seto through his silent sobs.

"Oh, yeah… let's see… it has to be something good," says Joey, "Hmm… Two years ago, I made a bet with Serenity, and I lost. So I had to go to a Halloween party dressed up as a prostitute, a female prostitute, wearing a tight miniskirt with a padded bra and panties. She even made me wax my legs and bikini area! You should have been there! You would have thought it was hilarious!"

Seto sniffles as he tries to laugh and cry at the same time. "I'm also gay. Your turn."

"Oh, man! Another one already?" asks Joey, "Oh, wow!"

"Have you ever been in love?" whispers Seto leaning back away from Joey and wiping the tears from his cerulean eyes, "I mean real love."

Joey looks away from Seto and blushes. "Yeah… I've been in love… with a guy who doesn't even know I exist."

Seto places his hand over Joey's lips. "My turn, Joey… This is the last one. I'm tired of this game."

Joey nods, but he tries not to move away from the hand on his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Joey, but I…" Seto closes his eyes, preparing for the undeniable response to his next words. "I love you!"

Joey sits there on the couch blinking. He takes a deep breath. "So… how long have you known that?"

Seto opens his eyes and looks at Joey. "I've seen you… how you act around your friends. You look so happy, and you care for them so much. Slowly, I started to wish that you would be that way with me, but I hated wanting to be your friend! I hated wanting to be near you! So I treated you like dirt, and I'm sorry for that. If you hate me even more now, I'll understand."

Joey slides a little closer to Seto and rests his head on his shoulder. "Um… Seto… for my last confession… I love you too. I started to fall for you after I met Mokuba. He brings out the real you, you know."

"I planned to kill myself this weekend," says Seto, "That's why I brought all my books home and gave everyone the weekend off. I didn't want them to find me until I was dead. I planned on slitting my wrists this afternoon and just letting my life slip away with my blood."

Joey's eyes widen, and he bolts upright. "You can't! I don't think I could go on living without you! Not after a confession like that!"

"If I had told you how I felt about you sooner, would you have tried to kill yourself?" asks Seto.

"Hell no… because I would have wanted to live for you, just for you!"

"Then that is why I will live, just for you!" exclaims Seto. He wraps his arms around Joey and pulls himself to him. He buries his face in Joey's neck. "Could you… would you… please, stay with me?"

"I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to," says Joey holding Seto tightly and stroking his back gently.

"How about forever?" whispers Seto.

"Sounds fair to me." Joey strokes Seto's hair. "Oh, wait! It's Yugi's birthday on Sunday, and he's having a party! I promised him I would be there! Will you… come with me?"

Seto nods against Joey. "As long as you're there with me… boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend," says Joey smiling.

Seto's stomach growls.

Joey chuckles. "I think someone's hungry! Me too!"

Seto starts to move. He presses his lips to Joey's quickly before he pulls back blushing.

"You're cute when you blush!" exclaims Joey smiling.

Seto blushes even redder.

"Let's go get something to eat!" exclaims Joey, "Before we both starve to death!"

"There's nothing prepared and I don't know how to cook," says Seto as Joey pulls them both to their feet.

"Great! I'm cooking!" exclaims Joey, "Trust me, Seto! I'm a great cook! You will not regret this! Which way to the kitchen?"

Seto leads Joey into the kitchen.

"Okay, have a seat, Seto!" exclaims Joey pulling a stool out from the breakfast bar, "And watch a master at work!"

Seto sits down on the stool. He looks at Joey as he moves around the kitchen looking through cabinets and cupboards.

Joey pulls out several items and moves to the refrigerator. He opens the freezer and digs through it until he finds a package of ground chuck. He lays it aside on the counter and closes the freezer door. He opens the refrigerator door and starts swaying his hips slightly. "Veggies, veggies, veggies! If I was a vegetable, where would I be?"

Seto smiles as he watches Joey's backside.

Joey sighs as he closes the door. "I guess that's a no on the vegetables, so we'll have to do without. We'll have to do some shopping. If I'm going to be cooking for you from now on, you're going to be eating healthy!"

"You want to cook for me from now on?" asks Seto, "That's what I have a cook for!"

"A cook who isn't here right now," says Joey, "A cook who hasn't been doing a good enough job. You know that comment I made about you getting flabby… well, I didn't mean it like that, but… you aren't looking… very well fed. I noticed in gym class. Your ribs are showing."

Seto touches his ribs with one hand, and he feels them through the cloth of his shirt. "I haven't been taking care of myself very well. I didn't see any reason to."

Joey washes his hands in the sink and puts a large pot of water on the stove. He turns it on so that the water will start to heat. Then he unwraps the hamburger and places it into the microwave to defrost. "So, Seto… do you still see no reason to take care of yourself? Or do you think now that you might have a reason worth living for? I want to be that reason, if you'll let me. I don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else that I love."

Seto stands up and moves over to Joey. He wraps his arms around the shorter boy's waist and pulls him up close so that their bodies touch. He looks into Joey's brown eyes and smiles for the first time in what feels like forever. "You are a wonderful reason, Joey. I want to take care of myself… for you. I want to look good for you."

Joey smiles. "First thing we have to do then is get some meat on your bones!"

"You have plenty," whispers Seto kissing Joey, "May I borrow some?"

"Hey! I'm not fat!" exclaims Joey in between kisses.

"You're not," says Seto.

Joey closes his eyes and kisses Seto as deeply as he can. He pulls out of the kiss.

"I should let you get back to cooking," says Seto after the microwave beeps, "but I don't want to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere. You can hold me to your heart's content later," says Joey pulling himself away from Seto reluctantly. He moves to remove the hamburger from the microwave.

Seto returns to his seat on the stool and stares at Joey as he adds egg, crackers, chicken noodle soup, and various seasoning to the hamburger and kneads it in with his hands.

Joey makes meatballs and places them into a baking dish. He slides them into the oven so that it can start cooking. Then he checks the water. His eyes widen as he turns to look at Seto. "Uh, this may be a bit too late to ask, but you do like spaghetti, don't you, Seto?"

"I think I might," says Seto.

Joey sighs with relief.

"Don't be so worried, Joey," says Seto as his stomach growls again, "Right now, I'd eat anything you put in front of me."

Joey blushes as he turns away. He opens a box of spaghetti noodles and adds them to the now boiling water.

"Oh…" Seto blushes as he realizes the double meaning of his words.

"Oh, what, Seto?" Joey glances back, and Seto catches a glimpse of the blush on his cheeks.

"Well… while I think I'd be willing to eat anything you offered me, I don't think I would get much nutrition from eating you," whispers Seto, and his face turns into a bright crimson red as he blushes even deeper.

Joey turns towards Seto with a smile. "So… you noticed what you said. We'll get to that later. I think we should wait until some of the strength you've been starving yourself of returns."

"You know best, Doctor Wheeler," says Seto smiling.

"Dr. Wheeler?" asks Joey reflecting on the words as he says them. He smiles. "Nice dream, Seto… but my grades aren't good enough for med school! Nine years of school? I'd go nuts! Besides, I could never afford it anyway."

"You're with me now, Joey. You don't have to worry about money anymore," says Seto.

"I do if your company goes out of business! And with you gone for so long, who has been running the business?" asks Joey.

"Mokuba," says Seto.

Joey turns quickly and opens the freezer again. He pulls out a loaf of French bread and sets it on the counter. "Do you like garlic cheese bread, Seto?"

"Yes," says Seto with a subtle nod.

"Great!" exclaims Joey ruffling through the cabinets for another baking pan. He pulls the bread from the package and splits it in two. He drizzles it with butter before sprinkling garlic powder and Parmesan cheese over the bread. He pulls some fresh mozzarella cheese from the refrigerator and sprinkles it on top of the bread. He checks the meatballs and tests them to see if they are done. Then he pulls the pan with the meatballs from the oven and places them on a hotplate near the stove.

Seto sniffs the air hungrily and licks his lips.

Joey places the bread into the oven. He looks in at the spaghetti noodles and stirs them around the pot with a spoon. He looks towards Seto. "It won't be long now, Seto."

"I would like it to be done now," says Seto licking his lips again.

Joey smiles. He opens a drawer and pulls out two forks. He sets one aside on the counter and uses the other to pick up a meatball from the pan. He turns towards Seto as he blows gently on the meatball.

Seto swallows hard as he looks at Joey teasing him with the prospect of food. His eyes look pleadingly at Joey.

Joey walks towards Seto and pulls out the stool beside him. He sits down next to Seto and holds out the fork so that the meatball moves close to Seto's mouth.

Seto parts his lips and takes a small bite of the meatball. "Mmm…"

"Is it good?" asks Joey raising his eyebrows.

"See for yourself," says Seto before taking another small bite. He pulls Joey into a quick open-mouthed kiss and uses his tongue to deliver the piece of meatball into his boyfriend's mouth. Then he takes another bite of the meatball for himself. He smiles as Joey chews up the meatball.

Joey smiles as he swallows. "Very nice…"

"It's delicious," says Seto, "You are a good cook."

"Didn't I tell you I was a great cook?" asks Joey pulling the meatball back away as Seto tries to take another small bite of it.

"Yes, Joey, you are a great cook," says Seto.

"Good boy, Seto," says Joey removing the meatball from the fork with his thumb and forefinger. He holds it out for Seto to take it from his hand.

Seto takes the rest of the meatball from Joey's fingers and licks them quickly before sitting back to eat the food that was given him.

Joey smiles as he stands up and heads back to the counter. He sets the fork down and washes his hands in the sink. He pulls down two plates from the cabinet and sets them on the counter. He checks the noodles and tests several to make sure they're done. He strains the noodles and adds the sauce and the meatballs. He stirs them together as they heat up again. Then he checks the bread to see how done it is.

Within the next few moments, Joey pulls the warm bread from the oven and sets it down on a hotplate. He turns the fire off beneath the spaghetti. "Seto, would you get us something to drink while I dish up the plates?"

"What would you like?" asks Seto standing up.

"Well… I think anything would work," says Joey lifting a plate and scooping up the spaghetti and meatballs onto it. He cuts the bread into slices and places two onto the plate before setting it down with a fork by Seto's bar stool. He quickly fixes up his own plate and sets it down at the next seat.

Seto, meanwhile, pulls two bottles of strawberry-white grape juice from the refrigerator and carries them over to the breakfast bar. He passes a bottle to Joey and sits down in front of his plate.

"Bon appetit, Seto!" exclaims Joey smiling, "Dig in!"

Seto lifts his fork and starts to eat the spaghetti hungrily, wolfing it down as if he had never eaten in his entire life.

Joey stares at Seto for a few brief moments before he also starts to eat hungrily from his plate.

Seto quickly empties his plate. He grabs a paper napkin from the napkin holder in the center of the breakfast bar, and he wipes his mouth. Then, and only then, does he take a long drink of his juice. He looks towards Joey and chuckles.

"What?" asks Joey with his mouth half full of bread.

"You're a pig," says Seto using his napkin to wipe the sauce from Joey's cheeks and lips. He smiles. "But at least you're my pig."

"In comparison, I think I'd rather be your mutt!" exclaims Joey after swallowing the last bite of his bread. He chuckles lightly. "Call me anything you want, Seto, as long as you call me your own."

"You are mine… my puppy… just as I am yours," says Seto.

"Your puppy?" Joey thinks over the words for a moment. "I like it."

Seto looks at his empty plate. "More?"

"You got it!" exclaims Joey lifting both plates and carrying them over to the stove. He dishes the plates up just as full as before, with spaghetti and garlic-cheese bread. Then he returns the plates and takes his seat again.

Seto lifts a long noodle. "Puppy?"

Joey cocks his head towards Seto. "Yeah…?"

"Have you seen that movie with the dogs? That American animated movie?"

"Lady and the Tramp?"

"Yeah… It's one of Mokuba's favorites," says Seto looking at the spaghetti noodle curiously.

"I've seen it," says Joey blushing slightly.

"My favorite part is when the two dogs are eating spaghetti and they kiss," says Seto. He blushes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady and the Tramp?"

"Yeah… It's one of Mokuba's favorites," says Seto looking at the spaghetti noodle curiously.

"I've seen it," says Joey blushing slightly.

"My favorite part is when the two dogs are eating spaghetti and they kiss," says Seto. He blushes.

Joey slides closer to Seto. He takes the end of the noodle that hangs just above the plate and he lifts it to his lips. He draws the end of the noodle into his mouth and waits.

Seto takes the other end of the noodle into his mouth as Joey slides even closer to him.

Joey and Seto both suck the noodle into their mouths as their faces become closer and closer together. In a swift movement, Joey takes the rest of the noodle into his mouth and kisses Seto's lips. He wraps his arms around Seto as he continues to kiss him. He takes a moment to chew and swallow the noodle in his mouth while Seto does the same. Then he continues to kiss the blue-eyed boy in his arms.

"You taste so good," says Seto moaning slightly.

"Nah… it's just dinner!" exclaims Joey blushing, "Finish your food!" He turns back to his own plate and finishes his bottle of juice. "You want some more to drink?"

"Yes, please…"

Joey's eyes widen at the word. He's never before heard Seto Kaiba use that word before, but it sounds nice to his ears. He gets up and brings back two more bottles of juice from the refrigerator. "You know… you should probably talk to a psycho-nut. You might have chronic depression… or was it manic depression? I don't know. There are too many depressions. If you're willing to help yourself, Seto, I'll be beside you every step of the way."

Seto smiles slightly.

Seto and Joey continue to eat until they absolutely cannot eat any more.

Joey yawns. "Man, am I tired now!"

"I… suppose… you want to go… home now," says Seto looking down at the floor sadly.

"Hey! I thought I told you I wasn't leaving unless you had your servants throw me out!" exclaims Joey standing up and stretching. He moves to quickly put the food into the refrigerator after placing the lid on the pot of spaghetti and wrapping the bread with tin foil. "Tomorrow, I'll try to save some time to make us a dessert too."

Seto blushes as he stands up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Living to Die

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Two – To Live Safe in Your Arms

"So… where's my room?" asks Joey.

"Your room?"

"Yeah… if I'm going to be staying here forever, I should have a place to sleep. Do you want me to stay in your room with you? Because if you don't, or if you're not ready for a commitment like that, then I'll need my own room to stay in," says Joey.

"You stay with me?"

"Okay! I'll stay in your room. Which way? I'd like to take a bath before bed, and I think you should too!" exclaims Joey, "It'll help you to relax, and you could use some time to relax! Especially after a big meal like that one!"

"I have a rather large bathtub in my private bathroom," says Seto.

"Great!" exclaims Joey grabbing Seto's hand, "Lead the way!"

Seto smiles at the hand clasping his, and he leads Joey up the stairs and to his room.

Joey whistles when he sees the Queen-sized bed with the canopy overhead. He tries not to step on any of the clothes that clutter the floor as he looks around him. "You really do have a nice house, Seto."

"But it's too quiet… too lonely," says Seto releasing Joey's hand and walking over to his dresser. He opens a drawer and starts shuffling through its contents. "And it's not my house… It's our house, Joey… yours, Mokuba's, and mine. As long as you live here with Mokuba and I, this will be your home."

"So… uh… is this what your room normally looks like? Or could this be caused by your depression?" asks Joey moving around the clutter.

"Well… normally my room is spotless," says Seto with a sigh as he turns to look around the room. "But… I haven't been myself recently."

"Don't worry! We'll get you back to acting the way you always did!" exclaims Joey, "And I don't mean just acting! I've played the role of the happy teen that's really totally heartbroken inside! It's not a pretty sight!" He walks over to Seto and wraps his arm around his shoulders. He looks into the dresser drawer and raises an eyebrow at the assortment of boxer shorts contained within.

Seto swallows hard. "So, Joey… who gets the tub first?"

"No way, Seto! I'm not letting you out of my sight! Not until I know for certain that you're not going to do something to hurt yourself. I'm not letting you drown yourself! No one dies on Joey Wheeler's watch!" exclaims Joey.

"So… you're going to be watching me take a bath?" asks Seto blushing.

"Well… I could, but I'd rather take a bath with you," says Joey grabbing Seto's hand and pulling him towards a door along the right-hand wall. "Come on, I'll wash your back!"

"Joey…"

"No complaints, Seto," says Joey opening the door and pulling Seto into the darkness. He closes the door as Seto reaches for the light switch.

"Uh… Joey… why are we in the closet?"

"It's your fault for having a walk-in closet," says Joey opening the door again and pulling Seto out of the closet. He pulls Seto over to the other wall and through the door on that side.

Seto turns on the lights.

"Your bathroom is bigger than my bedroom…" Joey glares at the icy blue tiles on the walls. He quickly unbuttons his uniform shirt while he walks to the side of the tub. He pulls his shirt off and drops it to the floor behind him. Then he turns the water on and starts to run a piping hot bath.

"Why am I letting you do all this?" asks Seto.

Joey shrugs his shoulders and turns to look at Seto. "I don't know. But just maybe, this is what you need. Maybe you need someone to take control for a little while. I'm sure that after you've recovered, you'll drop me back into my place."

"Then I hope I never recover. I want you in my life. I want you in my arms," says Seto, "right now."

Joey stands up and walks over to Seto. He stands just inches in front of the other boy.

Seto runs his hands along Joey's bare arms and pulls him into a long embrace. "I don't want to let you go."

"Seto, if you don't let go soon, we'll flood the bathroom," says Joey.

Seto slowly releases Joey, and Joey turns back to shut the water off.

Seto lets his eyes trail along Joey's exposed flesh, watching how the muscles contract beneath his chest, and he longs to touch the skin to see if it feels as soft as it looks.

"Seto… are you a virgin?" asks Joey, "Do you feel comfortable undressing around me?"

"We're just a couple of guys," says Seto blushing, "Why would it matter?"

"Because we're sort of in love," says Joey, "and I don't know how ready you are to be involved like this. If you don't feel comfortable being naked around me, I suppose I could step into the bedroom while you get into the tub."

"I'm okay, Joey. Yes, this all does seem rather sudden, and I am self-conscious about revealing myself to you, but I don't want you to leave either," says Seto, "I want you to stay with me. And yes, I am still a virgin." He starts to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Joey moves over and starts from the bottom of Seto's shirt, helping him with the buttons. Once the buttons are all loosened, he pushes the shirt off Seto's shoulders and down to the floor.

Seto unbuttons his pants and lowers the zipper. He pushes them down his legs to reveal his plain black boxers. He pulls his shoes and socks off quickly while he finishes pulling his pants off.

Joey kicks his shoes off and removes his socks. Then he removes his own pants and drops them to the floor.

"You can borrow some of my clothes until you have the chance to bring your things back here," says Seto. He stares at Joey's boxers with their pink heart-shapes spread out across the surface. He chuckles. "Nice boxers!"

"Hey!" Joey blushes.

Seto reaches out his hand towards Joey's waist, but at the last second, he shifts his hand down and runs his fingers along the other's cock before grabbing the material in front of it and yanking it down to the owner's ankles, kneeling as he does so.

Joey steps out of his boxers blushing even redder at the sight of Seto on his knees in front of him and his own emerging arousal.

Seto stands up staring at Joey's manhood. "Tell me that you were able to satisfy Mai."

"Too well, I'm afraid," says Joey chuckling.

Seto pushes his boxers down and steps out of them. Considering his height and physical stature, one would think that he would be more endowed than the shorter boy he loves, but they would be wrong. The first thing he actually notices is how their pride and joys are the same length and nearly the same width.

Joey steps into the bathtub. "Come on in, Seto."

Seto steps into the bathtub and into Joey's open arms.

Joey helps lower them both into the extremely warm water. He wraps both his arms and his legs around his new boyfriend. He kisses Seto's forehead. "I love you, Seto."

Seto caresses Joey's chest and listens to the heartbeat within. "I know, Joey. I love you in return!"

Joey grabs a bar of soap and starts to massage Seto's chest with the bar of soap in his hands.

"You said Yugi's birthday is Sunday," says Seto.

"Yes it is," says Joey nodding, "You can go in on the present I got him. He'll never notice."

"What did you get him?" asks Seto.

"Yugi and I have this sort of arrangement," says Joey, "Each year, I get him a new game, and we always play it together on his birthday. This year I got him a game from America. It's a word game called Scrabble. He'll really enjoy it. Maybe more than some of the other gifts I've heard he's getting!"

"What gifts would those be?" asks Seto resting his head against Joey and closing his eyes.

"Well, you know he's dating Téa, right?" asks Joey, and when he feels the nod against his chest, he continues, "Bakura decided to get him something intimate for them. He mentioned maybe some lotions that are specifically designed as sexual lubricants or maybe even handcuffs so that Yugi could get some rest from Téa occasionally. She's pretty wild in the sack from what I hear, and Yugi's always so tired because she just wears him out. I think she would probably think the handcuffs were kinky or something!"

"I don't think I needed that visual image in my mind," says Seto.

Joey chuckles. "There were times when I actually tried to visualize some of the things I heard she'd do with Yugi. I used that as a way of disgusting myself so that I wouldn't get an erection at the wrong time. Of course, it was always after I had seen you do something and gotten totally turned on."

"I turn you on?"

"Like a light bulb!"

"Good." Seto inhales Joey's sweet scent. "Yugi was limping these past few days, wasn't he?"

"You're observant! Yeah, he was. It was all Téa's fault of course! I don't know how she did it, and I dare not ask, but she really hurt Yugi during sex last weekend," says Joey, "So all week, he hasn't been able to get an erection! Not like he wants to at the moment… It hurts him to even take a piss!"

"I never imagined Téa being wild in bed. She always seems so reserved," says Seto, "I thought she would want to be married before having sex." He chuckles.

"Apparently not," says Joey. He slides his hands down from Seto's chest over to his stomach, and he continues to knead the soap into Seto's skin.

"Would he be upset if I came to his party?" asks Seto.

"I don't see why he would be. He invited you," says Joey, "I know. I mailed your invitation personally. Didn't you get it?"

"Mokuba has been reading all of my mail," says Seto, "I just couldn't be bothered."

"I bet he's been really worried about you," says Joey, "Watching you get this way and not being able to help you. You should see a doctor. They have medicine for depression now you know. I don't know if it would help you, but it certainly couldn't hurt… unless you try to O.D. on it."

"I will see a doctor, for you, Joey," says Seto, "but you need to come with me."

"I won't leave your side for a minute!" exclaims Joey happily. He kisses Seto's ear to make him squirm. Then he slides his soapy hands even further down Seto's body until they wrap around his shaft.

Seto gasps quietly, and his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry," says Joey releasing Seto. He blushes. "I was just trying to get you washed up and ready for bed."

"No… Don't stop, Joey," says Seto as his manhood awakens.

"Just this once," whispers Joey, "as sort of a promise between men… a promise that I won't stop loving you no matter what. But the next time I do this, it had better be with the self-confidant, devoted Seto Kaiba that I fell in love with first."

"Anything you say, puppy," says Seto.

Joey returns his hands to Seto's penis and starts to run his hands along the length, first slowly with light touches that barely put any of the soap upon the skin, but then his grip tightens, and he moves faster and faster. He feels his own body trying to awaken, but he wills it to remain asleep.

Seto reaches behind him to grasp onto Joey's shoulders, and he arches his back as the ultimate pleasure embraces him. He moans loudly.

"You sound like you enjoyed that," whispers Joey into Seto's ear.

Seto rolls over in Joey's arms and wraps his arms tightly around his chest. He rests his head against Joey's neck and starts to kiss it lightly. "I did enjoy that. You must get a lot of practice with that. You're quite good."

"Well… I can't say that I haven't had dreams about times like this… with you," says Joey, "and each time after I had one, I would take a cold shower. When that wouldn't work to satisfy my hunger for you, I would practice."

"I've had dreams of you too," says Seto, "Most of which involve you wearing dog ears and a collar, and giving me a hand-job while you bang me senseless."

"I wouldn't mind wearing a collar for you, Seto," says Joey.

"That can be arranged, Joey. The water is starting to cool down," says Seto, "We should finish our bath and go to bed. Do you normally sleep naked?"

"I wear boxers," says Joey.

"Me too. You can borrow some of mine."

Joey nods and continues his work to scrub every inch of Seto's body. He even washes and conditions Seto's hair for him, and he insists on drying his love after they both get out of the bathtub.

The two boys pause only long enough to slip on clean boxers before they climb into the bed together and cuddle close to each other to fall asleep.

* * *

Seto snuggles closer to the warm body beside him, and he breathes in the familiar scent. For a moment, he doesn't realize where he is. He recognizes the scent, but he doesn't remember where it comes from. He thinks about opening his eyes to see the source of that wonderful scent, but he sets his mind against that idea. He'd much rather remain ignorant and safe in this person's arms than find out he's in bed with a monster, but things like that only happen in nightmares. Still… he decides to play it safe. He slides his hand along the bare chest beneath his fingertips. He hears a quiet chuckle beneath him and the body squirms lightly. 

A pair of strong arms wraps tightly around Seto's shoulders, and a more than familiar voice speaks quietly, "Are you awake, Seto?"

"Puppy… Joey?" asks Seto blinking his eyes open. He lifts his head and looks into Joey's honey-brown eyes. He smiles as all the events from the night before suddenly rush through his mind.

"Hey, Seto. How did you sleep?" asks Joey.

"Better than I ever have in my entire life," says Seto with a gentle sigh, "I've never had this good a night's sleep, and it's all because of you." He moves to kiss Joey, half on the cheek and half on the lips. "Thank you."

"Not that I really want to move," says Joey slowly, "but my body's telling me I need to go, so maybe we should get up."

Seto rolls over onto his back away from Joey.

"Your bed is so comfortable!" exclaims Joey sitting up and stretching his arms and shoulders.

"Our bed," corrects Seto.

Joey chuckles. "Yeah. Our bed is so comfortable!"

Seto watches Joey as the blond haired boy stands up and stretches again on his way to the bathroom.

"Joey! That's the closet again!" exclaims Seto chuckling.

Joey walks out of the closet blushing a deep red. "You should label these doors, Seto!"

"Yes, puppy, whatever you say!" exclaims Seto sitting up in bed.

"Whatever I say?" asks Joey smiling evilly.

"Yes… you're my puppy, and if it will make you happy, I'd do anything," says Seto with an honest and sincere smile.

Joey moves back over to the bed and crawls into it on all fours like a dog would do. He cocks his head to the side as he looks at Seto with the puppy-dog eyes that almost always get him anything from his friends and his little sister, Serenity. "Puppy wants master to be happy too. That would make puppy happy."

Seto's eyes widen. "Master?"

Joey nods as he crawls up so that he's straddling Seto. "Every puppy needs a master. If I'm your puppy, then you must be my master."

Seto swallows hard and falls backwards to lie on the bed again.

"I love you, Seto, and I would do anything to make you happy. I'm yours," says Joey, "your boyfriend, your puppy… I want you to be mine, my boyfriend, but if I'm a puppy, then I want you to be my master too."

"I can't take care of you like a master should. I can't even take care of myself," says Seto.

"You don't need to take care of me to be my master. You just have to love me like you've never loved anyone before! You're the only person I've ever really loved, Seto, and if you just love me the way I love you, then you'll be my master," says Joey looking into the cerulean blue eyes.

"I never have loved anyone before! And I think I do love you the way you love me, just as greatly, just as deeply. I love you, Joey! You're my puppy, and I'll be your master!" Seto grabs Joey quickly and pulls him down on top of him. He kisses Joey and nips at his lips.

Joey opens his mouth as Seto kisses him.

Seto plunges his tongue into Joey's mouth and fights the tongue within for dominance.

Joey sucks on Seto's tongue for a moment as he runs his fingers through his lover's hair.

Seto moans happily. He places one hand on Joey's tight butt and pulls him down harder so that their groins grind into each other.

Joey takes advantage of this moment to force his tongue into Seto's mouth. He pulls out of the kiss after several long minutes. "Now I really need to go to the bathroom, but I'll be back in a minute so we can continue this!"

Seto groans as Joey climbs off him, breaking the intimate contact that their bodies had just a few moments before.

Joey walks into the bathroom this time. He lifts the toilet seat and stands in front of it.

Seto walks into the bathroom behind Joey and wraps his arms around his love's waist.

"Come on, Seto! I'm trying to take a leak here!" exclaims Joey.

"Don't puppies usually hike their legs and mark their territory?" asks Seto.

"Yeah…"

"Why haven't you marked your territory?"

"Uh… what territory is that?" asks Joey.

"Me…"

"How do you want me to mark you?" asks Joey blushing a deep burgundy, "You want me to take a leak on your leg or something?"

Seto laughs. It's a genuine laugh, and it doesn't sound hollow like he thinks it should. He finds it odd how just a few moments with this boy can break him free from his depression so easily, maybe not for long, but for the moment he is genuinely happy.

Joey finishes watering the toilet bowl and flushes it. He steps away from Seto to the sink and washes his hands. He turns back towards Seto as he dries them. "So… how do you want me to mark you?"

Seto smiles. "Any way you want!"

"I'll need to think about that. I mean, I could bite you, but that would hurt you, and I don't want to do that, so I have to think of something that won't hurt you, but will still tell people that you belong to Joey Wheeler!" Joey moves back over to Seto and kisses his lips. "You have to mark me as your property too you know."

"I already have the perfect thing in mind for my puppy. A pretty blue dog collar with tags that say you belong to me," says Seto, "but if you get to be too disobedient, I'll have to get a leash for you."

"I'll obey you," whispers Joey.

"Then go back into the bedroom and wait for me on the bed," says Seto, "I'll just be a few minutes."

Joey bites his lower lip uncertainly. "You promise you won't try to hurt yourself while I'm gone?"

"I swear on your life… as long as you live, so will I," says Seto.

Joey nods. "I'll be waiting."

Seto smiles as Joey steps out of the bathroom. He turns towards the toilet and quickly relieves himself. He flushes and washes his hands and face before he heads back out to Joey. He lies down in the bed beside Joey and stares at the wild blond hair and brown eyes. "I love you."

Joey smiles. "I love you."

Seto nestles up against Joey. "What should we do today? Yugi's party isn't until tomorrow."

"Let's see… first, we get dressed… maybe not completely, but I'm not going to cook in my boxers… well, your boxers. Then we'll go downstairs and I'll make us some breakfast," says Joey, "and maybe we'll head out to buy me that collar."

"We'll stop by your house to pick up your things as well," says Seto, "Since you'll be staying here with me from now on."

Joey nods. "After that, we'll find something to do."

Seto nods. "I'll leave you alone for awhile when you're making dinner. I have to see if Mokuba's made a mess of my corporation."

"Don't you have a laptop?" asks Joey.

"Yes…"

"Then you can do your work in the kitchen with me," says Joey smiling.

Seto smiles, and he nods his head.

"How do you feel?"

"A million times better than I did walking home alone yesterday afternoon," says Seto, "I'm glad I dropped those books."

"I'm glad I was there to help pick you back up."

Seto climbs off the bed and walks into the closet. After a few moments of silence, he walks out with two sets of clothes. He tosses a pair of black leather pants and a cerulean blue mesh tank top over Joey's head before he sets his own chosen clothes on the side of the bed.

Joey gets up and looks at the clothes. "So… you want me to wear this, huh?"

"Is something wrong with it?" asks Seto.

"Nope… just curious if there was a specific reason for these clothes," says Joey raising his eyebrows as he pulls the tank top on. He notices how it is slightly loose on his body, but not nearly big enough to be loose on Seto were he wearing it instead.

"I thought it would look rather… um… hot… on you," mumbles Seto. He pulls on a pair of tight blue jeans and fastens them up.

Joey smiles as he slips the leather pants on and smoothes out his boxer shorts beneath the binding leather fabric before zipping them up and fastening the button.

Seto pulls a long sleeved, cream-colored Henley shirt over his head and smoothes it out. "Your hair's a mess, Joey. Let me fix it for you."

"Um... okay," says Joey as Seto opens a drawer on his nightstand and pulls out his hairbrush.

Seto walks over to Joey and quickly brushes the blond hairs into place. Then he brushes his own hair and replaces the brush in the nightstand. "I'll clean my room today too. Everything just needs to go to the laundry room anyway."

"But we will go buy something for me to make for dinner, right?" asks Joey smiling, "I have this great recipe I want to make for you, but I noticed yesterday that you don't have half of the ingredients!"

"Yes! We'll go shopping!" exclaims Seto smiling, "You'll get your own credit card later, but until then I can let you borrow mine!"

Joey pulls Seto into a quick kiss. "Great! Now I'm ready for breakfast! What do you like?"

"I don't normally eat breakfast," says Seto.

"You're going to start!" exclaims Joey grabbing Seto's hand and pulling him from their bedroom.

Seto pulls Joey down to the kitchen.

"Do you like waffles?" asks Joey as he searches through the cabinets.

"On occasion," says Seto.

Joey pulls out an electric waffle iron. He hurries to get down some ingredients, and he starts to make up the mix in a large bowl. "There are some strawberries in the fridge if you want to have some of them on your waffles. There's whipped cream in the freezer too!"

Seto opens the freezer and finds the container of whipped cream. He pulls it out and sets it on the counter. He blushes as he looks at Joey for a second before opening the refrigerator and looking for the strawberries. He pulls open a drawer in the bottom and sees the package of strawberries. He grabs it and pulls it out to set beside the whipped cream. Then he closes the door.

"So… does Mokuba know you're gay?" asks Joey. He plugs the waffle iron in so that it can start preheating. He pulls two plates down from the cabinet and sets them on the counter. Then he returns to mixing the batter.

"No… does Serenity?"

"No. And she's still not talking to me," says Joey, "So I guess our relationship wouldn't matter to her. She didn't even call me when she heard that I'd tried to kill myself."

"So you don't know what's been happening with her recently?" asks Seto.

"Not a clue. Mom's not talking to me either," says Joey stirring the waffle batter, "She's upset because I upset Serenity, but she doesn't know what I did."

"Serenity has become close to Mokuba," says Seto, "They aren't dating as far as I know. They're just really close friends. So you might see her here."

"I wonder if she would keep coming if she knew I live here now," says Joey.

"I don't know," says Seto opening the package of strawberries and the whipped cream. He lifts a strawberry and scoops some of the cream onto it. He steps up beside Joey and holds up the tempting treat. "Here, puppy."

Joey raises his eyebrows and looks at Seto.

"Go on and take it," says Seto.

Joey opens his mouth and takes the strawberry into it, but a little of the whipped cream remains on his lips. "Yummy."

Seto slides closer to Joey and licks the whipped cream from his lover's lips. He smiles. "Very yummy."

Joey giggles rather girlishly.

Seto moves back over to the strawberries and cream. "I hope Mokuba doesn't mind you coming to live with us."

"Do you think he would?" Joey pours some of the batter onto the waffle iron to cook, and he closes the lid.

"I don't know, but I think he might decide he wants Serenity to move in after he finds out you're living here," says Seto, "He mentioned something to me about being worried about her. I was too far in my own world to understand what he was talking about though."

"I hope nothing's wrong with Serenity!" exclaims Joey with widening eyes.

"Maybe you should call your mom and ask her," suggests Seto, "The phone's right over there on the wall."

Joey checks on the waffle before going over to grab the cordless phone. He takes a deep breath as he dials his mom's number.

_Hello, Wheeler residence!_ comes a familiar voice.

"Hey, mom. It's Joey."

_Joey! Where the hell have you been? Your father has been calling here every hour to find out where you are! What the hell are you thinking running away from home like that?_ screeches his mom.

"Mom! Calm down! Everything's okay! I'm staying with a friend, and who said I ran away from home? I went directly from school to my friend's house!" exclaims Joey, "I didn't run away from home!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, Wheeler residence!_ comes a familiar voice.

"Hey, mom. It's Joey."

_Joey! Where the hell have you been? Your father has been calling here every hour to find out where you are! What the hell are you thinking running away from home like that?_ screeches his mom.

"Mom! Calm down! Everything's okay! I'm staying with a friend, and who said I ran away from home? I went directly from school to my friend's house!" exclaims Joey, "I didn't run away from home!"

_Well, your father sure thinks you did! He's worried sick! Did you tell him that you were going to be spending the night with this friend?_

"Well… no. It was a sudden decision," says Joey, "I needed the company."

_Were you thinking about killing yourself again? Oh, Joey, I wish you could confide in me and tell me what's so wrong that you think death is the only way out!_

"Well, yeah… there was a lot of talk of death last night, Mom, but no one's going to die. We've both decided that there are a lot of things worth living for," says Joey with a smile to Seto. He checks the waffle again and takes it up from the waffle iron. He pours some more batter in to cook. "I'm not going to kill myself."

_You should call your father. He's worried sick!_

"Yeah. I'll call Dad," says Joey, "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you both. But I didn't call just to check in."

_What is it, Joey? What's wrong?_

"Well… Serenity isn't talking to me anymore, and I've been hearing some things about her. I'm worried for her. Is she okay?" asks Joey with a sigh.

_I really don't know, Joey. She's not telling me anything either, says his mother, I wish she would at least talk to you. Please… can you try to talk to her again? She used to always tell you everything, but now… she doesn't want to talk to anyone!_

"Is she there now, Mom?"

_No… she went over to a friend's house for the weekend._

"Okay… but give me a call when she gets back," says Joey, "I'll give you the number. You ready?"

_Yes… I have my pen right here, Joey._

Joey looks at Seto questioningly.

"590-3786," says Seto.

"590-3786," says Joey into the phone.

Okay, Joey, I'll call you when she gets back so you can talk to her.

"Well… I'm making breakfast right now, Mom, so I have to go. I'll talk to Serenity later and see if her big brother can find out anything," says Joey, "Bye, Mom."

_Bye, Joey…_

Joey presses the button to turn the phone off and hangs it back on the charger. Then he checks the waffle and takes it up. "Mom doesn't know what's wrong with Serenity. She's not talking to her either. She wants me to talk to her when she gets home from her weekend at a friend's place."

Seto watches Joey for a moment.

"You can start eating," says Joey passing the plate with the two waffles on it to Seto. He puts on some more batter to cook and adds, "What do we want to tell people… about us?"

"So that's why you didn't tell your mom you were staying with your boyfriend?" asks Seto with a relieved sigh.

Joey nods. "We hadn't discussed it yet, so I didn't know how we wanted to handle it."

"We tell the truth. You're my boyfriend now," says Seto.

"So we tell my dad, I'm moving in with the guy I started dating last night. He'll be really pleased!" exclaims Joey chuckling.

"Well… so maybe we won't tell him the part about us just starting to date," says Seto setting his plate down. He lifts another strawberry and scoops some whipped cream onto it. He holds it out for Joey. "Here…"

Joey smiles. "I think I like being your puppy!"

Seto smiles. "Good. I like you being my puppy!"

Joey takes the strawberry and eats it.

"I'll wait until you're ready to sit down and eat," says Seto gently caressing Joey's cheek.

"Okay," says Joey. He grabs a strawberry and dips it into the cream before holding it up in front of Seto's mouth. "Here, master, master, master!"

Seto blushes at his new pet name as he takes the strawberry into his mouth and eats it. "Have you thought about how you're going to mark me as your property?"

"I've been trying, but nothing seems appropriate," says Joey, "Do you have any ideas?"

Seto smiles. "Maybe something will come to us while we're shopping. I can't wait to see you in your new collar."

"The guys are going to die when they see me in a collar with your name listed as owner!" exclaims Joey chuckling.

"Would they be upset about us?"

"Hey, I don't care! I know Yugi wouldn't care either," says Joey, "He's a great friend. He'll be happy for me no matter who I'm with. It's the others who might disapprove of us, but I don't really care! They're not the ones dating you! I am! As long as I'm happy, what does it matter what anyone else thinks? And I'm happy with you, Seto! I'd ditch my friends for you… if they decided to make me choose. I don't think they would though."

"Would you really?" Seto's eyes widen as he looks at Joey. "You would really ditch them for me?"

Joey pulls Seto into a quick kiss before he takes the next waffle up and puts on some more batter. "You bet I would! My friends are great! But so are you!"

Seto takes a deep breath as he contemplates the true meaning of those words. "You love me that much?"

Joey turns towards Seto and catches the cerulean eyes with his own honey-brown. He smiles happily. "Didn't I tell you that I love you more than anyone else in the world?"

"Not quite like that…"

"Well, I do… I love you more than anyone else in the world could possibly love you. There's no one else that I could love more than I love you. There is someone for every person, and you are my one. My one true love. My great love. My only love."

Seto moves to Joey and rests his head on his lover's shoulder. "I know how you feel. You are my one, Joey Wheeler. I love you too… with all my heart and soul."

Joey kisses Seto's forehead. "Hey, do you want to get us something to drink? Breakfast is almost ready."

Seto nods but doesn't move away from Joey.

Joey wraps his arms around Seto and holds him close. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I just don't want to leave your arms," whispers Seto.

"We can cuddle after breakfast," says Joey, "I promise!"

Seto moves away from Joey. He gets some orange juice and some milk from the refrigerator and pours up two glasses of each to have with the waffles. Then he replaces the cartons into the refrigerator.

Joey takes up the last waffle and unplugs the waffle iron. He sets the two plates down on the breakfast bar. He grabs the strawberries and whipped cream and brings it to the breakfast bar. "Do you want strawberries and cream on your waffles?"

Seto blushes as he thinks about the sweet food and something else he would rather have it on. He nods.

Joey cuts up a few strawberries and split them on the two plates. Then he places big dollops of whipped cream on top. "Let's eat!"

"We can finish the strawberries and cream on the couch after breakfast," says Seto moving them away as he sits down beside Joey, "and maybe we'll watch Lady and the Tramp."

Joey smiles and nods his head.

Joey and Seto sit down together and eat their breakfast while they talk about various subjects; mostly about how Joey's friends are going to freak out when they see him in the collar he's going to get that day. After breakfast, they carry the strawberries and cream, as well as two glasses of strawberry milk, into the living room so that they can feed each other and make out on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Living to Die

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Three – Celebrating Life

"Well… we should go shopping," says Seto reluctantly, "I want to see you in your new collar."

"Can we stop by my place to talk to my dad and get my stuff first? I kinda told Mom I would call Dad so that he would quit worrying about me," says Joey.

Seto nods. "You're driving. You do have your license, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," says Joey, "Tristan helped me get my license. He let me borrow his parents' car for the test."

"And you can drive a stick shift?" asks Seto.

"Of course! All the best cars are manual trannies!" exclaims Joey smiling.

"Then you can drive my Porsche!" exclaims Seto standing and pulling Joey to his feet. He pulls his boyfriend out of the living room and to the garage. He grabs the keys to a bright blue Porsche from a box on the wall, and he tosses them to Joey.

Seto and Joey climb into the Porsche and buckle their seatbelts.

Joey starts the engine and pulls the car out of the garage and down the long driveway. He smiles when the gates start to open before he arrives at them.

"You mentioned your father being a violent drunk… You don't think he would beat you for not going home last night, do you?" asks Seto.

"No… You'll be there with me," says Joey slowly, "And he never lets anyone see him hit me. He won't hurt me while you're there, but if you weren't…"

"You don't know what he might do?"

Joey nods.

"I'm glad I'll be there with you," says Seto.

Joey drives the Porsche to the poor, run-down side of town, and he pulls it into an alley.

"Is this your neighborhood?" asks Seto with wide eyes.

"See? Everyone here has problems," says Joey. He points to an elderly woman surrounded by three hyper young kids. "See her… That's Mrs. McCoy. Those three are her grandkids, Lily, Hank, and Triste. Henry and Tristan actually, but we all call them Hank and Triste. Mrs. McCoy's son was a police officer, and he died in the line of duty. Her daughter-in-law had just gotten pregnant with Lily when her husband died. She jumped off the bridge when Lily was one. She couldn't stand to live without her husband. Mrs. McCoy has a second son who tries to help her with the grandkids, but she had had him right before she went through menopause, so he's still rather young himself. Mrs. McCoy's husband died several years ago, and now she's forced to raise her family like this. She barely has any money or time for anything."

Seto looks at the poor people in the alley as they slowly drive past. "Do you know everyone's story around here?"

"Pretty much. See that man? He thinks he's psychic and can read people's minds. But really, he's just psychotic. He's never once been able to tell me what I was thinking! His name is Kain," says Joey parking the car behind a run-down building. He sighs and looks at the building. "This is it… Casa de Wheeler, fourth floor, apartment D. Right next to the Syllabus family… two kids… the dad's disabled and can't work anymore, so the mom waitresses at the bar… Across the hall is Teela, a seventeen-year-old runaway who survives by prostitution. The other family on our floor... that would be the homophobes from Kishinev; I think it's in Russia. Boris and Natasia Kishi. They hate me."

Seto takes a deep breath and unbuckles his seat belt. "Well, we won't tell them that we're gay then. Let's go see if your dad's home."

"Yeah, and let's hope he's not! I'd rather leave him a note," says Joey unbuckling his seat belt.

Seto and Joey climb from the car and lock the doors before heading into the old apartment building. They climb the stairs to the fourth floor and walk down to apartment 4D.

Joey slides his key into the door and turns the lock. Then he opens the door and enters.

Seto enters the apartment just in time to see a pair of hands grab Joey by the collar of his mesh tank top and raise him into the air. His eyes widen as he sees the man with the slightly salted blond hair. He scrunches his nose as the overwhelming stench of alcohol reaches his nostrils.

"How dare you run away, Joseph!" yells the man ramming Joey's back into a wall, "I was worried sick about you!"

Seto grabs the man's wrist as hard as he can, and in his most commanding tone, he snaps, "Put him down!"

The man drops Joey to the floor and tries to punch Seto.

"Dad! No!" exclaims Joey grabbing onto the arm and pulling it back behind his father's back.

Seto clenches his fist and punches the man as hard as he can in the jaw. "Don't ever touch Joey again!"

"Dad… this is Seto Kaiba," says Joey, "I'm going to be moving in with him. Mom knows how to contact me… in case you need to. Don't worry about me from now on. I'm not your problem anymore." He grabs Seto's hand and pulls him into a small side room. He props a chair up against the door. Then he looks at Seto with a weak smile. "Welcome to Casa de Wheeler, population not us."

Seto looks around the small bedroom. "You're right… the bathroom is bigger than this room."

Joey nods as he quickly grabs a bag from his closet.

Seto moves to help Joey grab everything he owns and cram them into the few old book bags and duffle bags within his room.

"There's one more thing that I have to grab," says Joey pulling a pencil box from beneath the edge of the mattress of his bed. He opens the box and shows the contents to Seto. "My most prized possessions."

"Your duel monsters deck," says Seto with a smile.

Joey crams the pencil box into the bag over his shoulder. "Come on… we'll be better off taking the fire escape down! I think Dad's probably still pissed…"

"Not to mention completely wasted! Does he always drink?" asks Seto, "He reeks of booze."

"He doesn't always drink, but he usually does," says Joey opening his bedroom window. He climbs out onto the fire escape with a few of his bags.

Seto climbs out with the rest of the bags. He follows a step behind Joey as they climb down the fire escape to the ground. Then they walk around the building and toss the bags into the trunk of the Porsche before climbing in and driving off.

"Did he ever try to rape you?" asks Seto.

"No! Luckily all he ever did was beat me up," says Joey, "and he taught me about the kind of man I want to become!" He shifts the Porsche into third gear as he drives them away from his old home. "So… are we heading to the mall, or a pet store?"

"The pet store beside the mall," says Seto, "We'll get you a nice blue collar with shiny new dog tags!"

"Okay! Just so long as the section for the dog's name doesn't say something stupid like Jo-Jo!" exclaims Joey.

"No… It's going to say your name is Joey Wheeler, owned by Seto Kaiba, and it's going to have my phone number in case you get lost!" exclaims Seto smiling.

Joey nods. "I like the sound of that! You don't suppose you might want a collar of your own, do you?"

"I'm the master. The master doesn't wear a collar! That's for the puppy!" exclaims Seto, "But at least you're thinking!"

"Let's go by the mall after we pick up my collar," says Joey, "I think I have an idea you might actually like!"

"Tell me," says Seto.

"I'd rather not, so please don't ask me again. Otherwise, puppy might get a little disobedient!" exclaims Joey with a mischievous smile.

Seto rests his hand on top of Joey's right hand resting on the gear shifter. "All right. We'll let it be a surprise."

"Thank you, lover!" exclaims Joey. He pulls the Porsche into the parking lot of the pet store. He looks into Seto's eyes before moving from the driver's seat. "I want a collar the same color as your eyes."

"We'll see if we can find one," says Seto smiling as he enters the shop with Joey.

It doesn't take long for Seto and Joey to find an inch-wide cerulean blue collar that just barely has enough holes to make it fit properly around Joey's neck. They get a set of dog tags specially made, one shaped like a circular medallion that just mentions Joey's name and the current date, the other shaped like a heart that lists Seto as the owner with his phone number. They buy the collar and dog tags and head out to the car again. They leave the bag in the floor while they drive over to the mall, and Joey leads Seto to a quaint little jewelry shop.

"So… what was your idea," whispers Seto into Joey's ear.

Joey shows Seto a plain I.D. bracelet and whispers back, "Picture that… engraved with something to the effect of 'Property of Joey Wheeler'. What do you think?"

"I like that idea." Seto waves a salesman over and tells them what he would like done to one of the bracelets, and after half an hour of waiting, he pays for the bracelet and leaves the mall with Joey.

After a few more stops to buy groceries, Seto and Joey return to the Kaiba mansion and finish off the spaghetti for a late lunch. The rest of the day, they spend getting to know the intimate details of each other's lives.

Before they head to bed that night, Seto places the collar around Joey's neck. "Now it's official, Joey. You're my puppy."

Joey smiles as he takes the bracelet from the box and sets the metal bar over Seto's wrist. He wraps the two ends of the chain around and clasps them together. "Yes, Seto, it really is official. I am your puppy, and you belong to me."

They climb into bed together, wearing only their boxer shorts and the presents that they just received from the other. They cuddle up together and kiss each other until they fall asleep.

* * *

Joey searches through Seto's closet and chooses an outfit for himself. He brings it out and shows it to Seto. "What do you think?"

"I think it would look rather nice on you," says Seto smiling at the dressy pants and casual shirt that Joey had selected, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in it. Or better yet, seeing it on the floor after you're done wearing it!"

"You'd say anything to get me naked!" exclaims Joey.

"Not true!" exclaims Seto moving towards Joey, "If I really wanted you naked, all I would have to do is this!" He grabs Joey's boxer shorts and yanks them down to his knees. He wrestles with Joey for a minute getting them the rest of the way off, and then he runs around the bedroom waving the garment.

"Hey!" exclaims Joey blushing as he runs, completely naked, around after Seto.

Seto falls down onto the bed.

Joey jumps into bed and pins Seto down on his back. He smiles evilly. "Now, Seto… that wasn't very nice! Luckily we're all alone here!"

"Yes, we are all alone," says Seto with a smile.

Joey lowers his body to lie on top of Seto and he starts to kiss his boyfriend passionately.

Seto releases the boxers and wraps his arms around Joey, one hand clutching his back while the other one squeezes the firm butt. He moans pleasurably as Joey slides his tongue into his mouth.

Joey moves his hands to Seto's waist and quickly pulls the boxer shorts down and off his body. He slides their bodies together so that their genitals rub against each other causing a warming friction that threatens to arouse them both. He jumps off the bed and holds up his prized boxers with a smile. "Well, well, well! Look at what I've found! Master seems to have lost his pants, and to a little puppy! How embarrassing!"

Seto sits up blushing.

Joey drops the shorts and moves back over to the bed. He sits down beside Seto and kisses his lips again. "I'm just joking, Seto! I love you!"

Seto pulls Joey down so that they lie on the bed trapped in each other's arms, and he kisses Joey. "We should get dressed. Yugi's party starts in two hours, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," mumbles Joey in between kisses.

"I love you, Joey… do you think that perhaps tonight we could make love?"

"I don't know… are you the stubborn Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, or are you the depressed Seto Kaiba, ready to kill himself?"

"I'd say stubborn…"

"I want you, but are you sure you're ready?"

"I've never been readier for anything in my life," says Seto, "I'm ready right now… to be with you… my boyfriend… my love… my puppy."

"We'll see how we feel tonight," whispers Joey, "If you really, really want it, I won't say no."

"No wonder I love you so much!" exclaims Seto smiling, "Let's get dressed!"

Seto and Joey reluctantly leave each other's arms and put their boxer shorts back on. Then Joey starts to get dressed while Seto quickly selects an outfit and puts it on.

After a quick breakfast of cereal with toast and jam, Joey and Seto dig through the bags they brought from Joey's house and retrieve the wrapped present for Yugi.

Joey pulls the card out of the envelope taped to the present, and he passes it to Seto. "You should sign this."

Seto reads the card and chuckles slightly as he finds a pen and signs his name beneath Joey's hand-printed 'happy birthday, Yuge' message. "I'm a little nervous about going to spend time with your friends, Joey. They all think I'm a jerk."

"That's not true," says Joey.

"That's what you used to think," says Seto.

"No… I thought you acted like a jerk. I didn't realize at first that it was an act. I only started to see the real you when you were around Mokuba, and then I realized that you weren't the jerk you portrayed yourself as," says Joey, "And don't worry about my friends. If you start to feel uncomfortable around them, we'll apologize to Yugi and come back here. Yugi will understand. He may be the only one of my friends who would, but he would understand."

"Thank you, Joey," says Seto passing the card back to him.

Joey tucks the card back into its envelope. He smiles at Seto.

"So… should we go join everyone for the party?" asks Seto smiling happily.

Joey touches his neck and fidgets slightly with the dog tags dangling from his collar. He listens to the tags jingling against each other. "Yep! I'm ready to go! Do you want me to drive again?"

"No… I'll drive us there. It's at the Game Shop isn't it?" asks Seto.

"You know it! Yugi and his Grandpa live right above the Game Shop," says Joey, "Grandpa Motou won't be at the party though. He's letting us have an un-chaperoned party. Otherwise, Bakura wouldn't be able to give Yugi the present he wanted to get for him!"

"What is the deal with Bakura?"

"You mean sexually?" asks Joey, and he chuckles when Seto nods. "Well… He's not exactly playing with a full basket if you get my drift. Bakura's a transvestite. Plus he's bi-sexual. It doesn't matter with him as long as it has a pulse and he can get it into bed. He even tried talking Mai and me into a threesome once! I'm so glad that Mai floored him! I never knew she hit that hard!"

Seto laughs.

"By the way… how do you feel about PDAs?" asks Joey.

"What does office equipment have to do anything?" asks Seto raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Not that PDA! I mean Public Displays of Affection!" exclaims Joey, "I want to know if I can kiss you in front of my friends! They'll know you're my boyfriend, but can I show them how much I care for you!"

"Oh… I don't mind it then," says Seto blushing.

"You look really cute when you blush!" exclaims Joey pulling Seto into a kiss.

"Let's go to the party!" exclaims Seto with a smile.

Joey nods as he scoops the present into his arms.

Seto and Joey head out to the Porsche once again, and Seto drives them down to the Game Shop where the birthday party will be held.

Joey takes Seto's hand as they walk to the back door together.

Seto knocks lightly on the door.

Yugi quickly opens the door and smiles at Joey. "Hey, Joey! We were starting to think you were going to stand us up! Everyone else is already here!"

"Hey, Yuge," says Joey squeezing Seto's hand gently.

Yugi's eyes shift to Seto and quickly move down to see Joey's hand holding the other boy's. His smile only seems to widen. "Welcome! Come on in!"

Joey pulls Seto into the room after Yugi stands aside.

Yugi leads them up a small staircase into a nice-sized living room.

Tristan sits on the couch glaring at Bakura who has his hand placed on his upper thigh.

Téa sits on the floor in front of the chair where Mai sits, and Mai whispers into her ear while Téa giggles.

Duke leans against the wall staring intently at Mai with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, guys!" exclaims Joey smiling as Yugi takes the present and places it on a table with several other gifts.

"Hey, Joey!" exclaims Tristan turning his gaze away from Bakura. He sees Seto and starts glaring at him. He stands up quickly so that Bakura's hand falls away. "What's Kaiba doing here? Who invited him? This is a private party!"

"Calm down, Tristan!" exclaims Yugi, "I invited Kaiba! I wanted him here!"

"You what?" Tristan's jaw drops and he stares at Yugi.

"I invited Kaiba!" exclaims Yugi repeating himself.

"Why?" asks Téa smiling at Yugi.

Yugi glances at Joey. "I had my reasons."

"Besides, even if he wasn't invited, he would still be here," says Joey, "Or else I wouldn't be! Seto Kaiba happens to be my new boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" asks Bakura with widening eyes, "Joey… why didn't you ever tell me?"

"The last thing I wanted was you to be fondling me like you do Tristan!" exclaims Joey, "And you know Tristan's straight!" He pulls Seto over to an empty chair, and he sits down on the armrest.

Seto sits down in the chair and tightens his grip on Joey's hand.

"Um… Joey, are you wearing a collar?" asks Duke eyeing the blond boy suspiciously.

Joey blushes. He pulls the collar of his shirt down so everyone can see. "Yeah. Isn't it great? Seto got it for me! It's his way of saying that I'm his boyfriend!"

"You are a mutt!" exclaims Mai leaning back in her chair and turning her eyes from Joey.

"No one asked you, Mai!" snaps Joey.

"Hey! No fighting! No one is going to be fighting, okay everyone!" exclaims Yugi, "Not Tristan, or Mai, and certainly not Kaiba or Joey! We're going to have fun today no matter what! Let's leave all our disputes with each other outside!"

"I'm all for that," says Seto with a slight nod of his head.

"I will if Mai will," says Joey, "Who invited her anyway? I don't remember you sending her an invite, Yuge."

"I didn't," says Yugi.

"That's right! I did!" exclaims Téa, "We've been going to Mommy and Me parent preparation classes together and I thought it might be nice if we got together in a more social environment!"

"Mommy and Me classes?" asks Yugi as his eyes widen to the size of small saucers.

"Don't worry, Yugi! I'm not pregnant!" exclaims Téa.

"I'm the one who's pregnant," says Mai, "And Téa is my Lamaze coach, so she's been attending the classes with me for emotional support."

"You're pregnant, Mai? Who's the father? Anyone we know?" asks Seto.

"No… actually it was an old love of mine," says Mai blushing, "Someone I knew a long time ago. We've been dating for four months now…"

"Four months?" asks Joey, "How convenient since we only broke up three months ago. But does one month matter?"

"I'm not arguing with you, Joey," says Mai, "This is Yugi's party after all. We'll argue another day."

"Whatever," says Joey slumping his shoulders.

Seto pulls Joey down onto his lap and wraps his arms around him.

Joey relaxes in Seto's arms and smiles.

"So… Yugi… how about you open your presents first, and then we can play a game?" asks Duke with a devious glint in his dark eyes.

"Okay, I guess," says Yugi.

"Open mine first!" exclaims Duke moving to the table that contains all the presents.

Yugi sits down on the couch as everyone gets settled.

Duke tosses a present to Yugi.

"This isn't embarrassing, is it, Duke?" asks Yugi.

"No… not really," says Duke smiling.

Yugi takes a deep breath as he pulls the wrapping off the present. He pulls out a policeman's uniform and a prisoner girl costume with a striped miniskirt from the box, and he blushes.

"For you and Téa actually! They say role playing helps add excitement to a relationship!" exclaims Duke laughing.

"Mine next!" exclaims Bakura, "The small one!"

Duke finds a small box about four inches square, and he tosses it to Yugi.

Yugi lifts the lid and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. He sighs as he blushes even redder.

"Now that is so you can get some sleep once in awhile, or to go with the costumes Duke gave you! Bondage is a good thing!" exclaims Bakura smiling.

"Don't you people give normal presents?" asks Mai, "Give him mine, Duke!"

Duke ruffles through the packages and tosses another one to Yugi.

Yugi opens the box and pulls out a book. He looks at it and flips through the plastic pages. "What is this, Mai?"

"It's a card folder… to keep track of the cards that you don't keep in your deck," says Mai smiling.

"Okay, now mine!" exclaims Tristan.

"Right," says Duke tossing another present to Yugi.

Yugi opens the present and quickly covers up the contents. His face turns burgundy as he stammers, "How… h-how d-did you get t-this?"

"I've got sources!" exclaims Tristan smiling, "You like it?"

Yugi hugs the package and closes his eyes as he gets even more embarrassed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" exclaims Tristan, "Score one for Tristan!"

"What is it?" asks Bakura snatching the present away from Yugi quickly.

Yugi looks horrified as Bakura pulls the paper away and looks at the picture inside the gold frame.

"Well… nice nude photo, Téa!" exclaims Bakura smiling at her and licking his lips.

Téa faints and falls back against Mai.

Yugi grabs the picture and runs out of the living room with it.

Bakura and Tristan burst into laughter.

"So… how'd you do it?" asks Bakura.

"Serenity… I made a bet with her and if she lost she would have to get a picture of Téa in the buff for me so that I could give it to Yugi. I had to tell her the picture was for Yugi or she wouldn't have gotten it!" exclaims Tristan.

"Nice going!" exclaims Bakura, "That's almost as good as what I got Yugi!"

Yugi returns after several minutes. He no longer blushes and his composure is completely calm once again. He looks at Téa who has since awoken from her faint.

"Had to clean the pipes, Yugi?" asks Bakura grinning madly.

"No!" exclaims Yugi. He sits back down and blushes slightly.

"Give him my present now, Duke," says Téa.

Duke tosses the gift to Yugi.

Yugi swallows hard as he opens the present. He pulls out a new jacket, and he smiles. "Thank you, Téa!"

Téa kisses Yugi's cheek and whispers into his ear, "The rest of your present you get tonight in bed."

Yugi blushes as his girlfriend moves back away from him.

"Now for number two!" exclaims Bakura winking at Duke.

Duke tosses Bakura's second present to Yugi.

Yugi takes a long breath before opening the present. He groans as he pulls out a box of assorted scented lubricants.

"I guess that's more for Téa's benefit than yours, but maybe if you use that tonight, she won't hurt you with any of her Karma Sutra techniques!" exclaims Bakura laughing, "How did she hurt you?"

"I'm not saying," says Yugi blushing crimson yet again, "And it's supposed to be Kama Sutra, not Karma."

"But it is Karma if you get hurt doing it," says Bakura.

"Okay, last one!" exclaims Duke tossing the gift to Yugi.

Yugi pulls out the card and reads it quickly. He smiles. "From Joey and Seto…"

"Hey, Yuge!" exclaims Joey smiling, "I think you'll like that one!"

Yugi opens the present. "It's a board game! Yeah! Thanks, Joey! Thanks, Kaiba! It's great! Let's play this one!"

Seto whispers something into Joey's ear.

"Hey, Seto just had an idea! How about we play it in teams of two?" asks Joey.

"I don't see why we should do anything that jerk says," says Tristan.

"Tristan!" exclaims Yugi standing up abruptly.

Tristan turns his gaze away from Yugi.

Yugi turns towards Joey and Seto. "Joey, could I speak to you alone?"

Joey glances over his shoulder at Seto.

"Kaiba can come with us if you want him to, but I don't want the others to hear what I have to say," says Yugi.

"Okay, Yuge, but I'm not leaving Seto out here with this pack of wolves!" exclaims Joey climbing off Seto's lap.

Seto stands and follows Yugi and Joey into Yugi's bedroom.

Yugi plops down onto his bed and his shoulders sag. "So… how long have you been hiding this from me, Joey?"

"I haven't been hiding anything from you, Yuge!" exclaims Joey, "Seto and I just got together on Friday!"

"Friday?" asks Yugi smiling, "After school?"

"Yes," says Seto.

"And are you happy? I mean really happy?" asks Yugi.

"I've never been happier," says Joey smiling as he wraps an arm around behind Seto's back, "I've even moved in with him because I'm so happy!"

"What caused this?" asks Yugi, "I mean, I know that you've lo…" He blushes.

"Loved me for a long time," says Seto leaning into Joey's side.

"Well… I just happened to be in the right place at the right time," says Joey.

"He kept me from killing myself," says Seto, "He was definitely in the right place at the right time!"

"You tried to kill yourself, Kaiba?" asks Yugi with wide eyes.

Seto shakes his head. "No, but I planned to. He stopped me. We've decided…"

"Yeah… we're going to keep each other alive now," says Joey, "We'll live for each other and our love for each other."

"Thank you, Kaiba!" exclaims Yugi smiling, "So… what do you think about all this?"

"For the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy," says Seto, "I'm glad that Joey stopped to help me when he did. I'm glad that he told me how he's felt about me."

Yugi stands up and smiles. He reaches out and takes one hand from each of them. "Then I'm happy for you both!"

"Really?" asks Seto with wide eyes.

"Yes! I've known for awhile that Joey was in love with you, but I couldn't say anything to you about it!" exclaims Yugi, "And he really does look happy now with you, Kaiba, so I'm glad that he's happy!"

"Thanks, Yuge!" exclaims Joey smiling.

"And call me Seto, Yugi," says Seto smiling, "We're friends now after all."

Yugi nods. "Okay, Seto! I'm very sorry about the others. They are just being… hormonal, I think! If you guys want a few minutes alone, you're welcome to stay in here for a little peace and quiet."

"Thanks, Yugi," says Seto.

Yugi winks at Joey as he heads out of his room.

"So… how are you doing?" asks Joey.

"Fine, but you seem to be getting flustered," says Seto.

"Well… Tristan's getting on my nerves! No one berates my boyfriend! Not even my close friend!" exclaims Joey moving to sit down on the edge of Yugi's bed.

Seto joins Joey on the foot of the bed.

"And Mai… I'm so glad that she's not my problem anymore. I wasn't happy with her anyway. I just pretended to be happy. Maybe I should be an actor! I seem really good at it!" exclaims Joey. He falls backwards to lie on his back. "I wonder why Yugi left us here alone… I can only think of two reasons why he might…"

"What are they?"

"Well, the first one is so unlike him, but he might be suggesting we use his bed to screw each other," says Joey, "but he knows I wouldn't want to do that. I have enough problems with the thought that he might do Téa in this room!"

"And number two?"

"He thinks the others are getting to us and we need a few private moments to talk and kiss," says Joey.

"I like idea number two," says Seto lying down beside Joey and kissing his lips.

Joey and Seto lie in bed kissing for a few minutes before they climb from the bed and head back out to the party.

"Hey, buds! We just finished setting up that game you got for Yugi!" exclaims Tristan smiling when he sees Joey and Seto return, "And we've decided to play in teams of two! You want to be a team?"

"Of course!" exclaims Joey staring at Tristan who smiles back happily.

Joey and Seto sit down together on one side of the board while Téa crawls into Yugi's lap on the other side.

Bakura and Tristan sit down together while Duke sits down in front of Mai to help her play.

Together, they all play Scrabble for several hours. Then after cake and ice cream, they all head their separate ways.

Seto and Joey have a quick snack of popcorn and sodas while they watch a movie together on the couch, but no sooner are they done with their food than they switch their attention to each other.

Joey kisses Seto as strongly and as deeply as he can. "I don't want to ever let you go, Seto…"

"Good… because I don't want you to either!" exclaims Seto starting to tug on the bottom of Joey's shirt, "I want to make love to you!" He pulls away from their kisses just long enough to pull Joey's shirt over his head and drop it to the floor.

Joey starts to fumble with the buttons of Seto's shirt in an attempt to strip him of the garment.

Seto unbuttons Joey's pants and slides the zipper down as he pushes them both down to lie on the couch. He lifts Joey's waist as he French kisses his lover and teases him with his tongue inside his mouth. He pushes the pants down past the hips. He kisses down Joey's chest as he finishes removing the pants from the strong legs. He drops the pants on the floor and finishes pulling off his shirt as he returns to kiss Joey's lips again.

Joey moans as his hands start searching for the button on Seto's pants.

Seto pulls his pants down and removes them. Then his hands immediately move to pull the boxers from Joey's body. He lies on top of his lover and runs his hands up and down the exposed sides. "I love you… Joey, do you want to do this? Do you want to make love with me?"

"Dammit, Seto! Don't get me aroused if you're just going to change your mind!" exclaims Joey, "I love you! I want you! I want this! I want to make love to you! Puppy wants master to take him! Puppy wants master now!"

Seto smiles as his hand moves down to massage Joey's manhood. "Master wants Puppy!"

Neither Seto nor Joey notice when Mokuba walks into the living room with Serenity close behind him.

Mokuba looks around the room with a worried expression on his face until he sees Seto face-locked with a naked person on the couch. "Seto?"

Seto's eyes shoot open as he stops kissing and stroking Joey abruptly. He turns his head towards his little brother with amazingly large cerulean blue eyes staring at the boy in shock. "Mokuba!"

Serenity's eyes widen as she sees the face of the blond haired boy lying naked, and thankfully covered by Seto's mostly nude body, and she gasps, "Joey!"

"Serenity!" exclaims Joey blushing a deep crimson.

"Mokuba! I thought you were staying with Caleb for the weekend!" exclaims Seto, "Where did Serenity come from? She was supposed to be staying at a friend's house over the weekend!"

"I was staying at Caleb's! So was Serenity! Caleb's twin sister, Kylie, invited her over!" exclaims Mokuba. His eyes move from Seto to Joey and back again.

"Joey!" exclaims Serenity extremely disturbed to see Joey in such a scandalous condition.

"Seto!" exclaims Mokuba, "What's going on here? Serenity talked me into coming back here because we thought you cleared the house out so that you could be alone to kill yourself!"

"Mokuba, I can explain everything!" exclaims Seto starting to move off of Joey.

"Seto!" exclaims Joey desperately.

Seto blushes as he plucks his shirt from the floor and uses it to hide Joey's genitals as he gets up. He grabs Joey's pants and quickly pulls them on his own legs.

Joey sits up and grabs the pants from the floor as Seto stands in front of him. He uses Seto and the shirt as a shield as he stands up and quickly pulls the pants Seto had been wearing up his legs.

"What made you think I was going to kill myself, Mokuba?" asks Seto slowly.

"You've been depressed recently," says Mokuba sighing, "So I thought that you might do something drastic! Then I tried to call you, and you didn't answer! I came here expecting you to be bleeding all over the floor not making out with some shameless hussy!"

"Hussy?" asks Joey raising his eyebrows.

"Mokuba," says Seto sternly, "You will not call my puppy names! He is mine and only I can call him names!"

"Big brother! I was so scared that we were going to find you already dead!" exclaims Mokuba as Serenity cuddles up to him to try to comfort him.

"I know… When I sent everyone away for the weekend, I had actually planned on killing myself. When you came back tomorrow afternoon, you would have found me dead," says Seto, "but Joey helped me back from the depression where I had been. He saved my life. And we didn't answer the phone because we had gone out to a party. It's Yugi's birthday, and we had to make an appearance."

Mokuba looks at Joey. "You saved Seto?"

"Yeah… I guess I did," says Joey.

"Thanks," says Mokuba, "but Seto… why did you want to die?"

"Because… I didn't think I could have the one I love," says Seto, "among other things… Joey has been helping me through all that. You don't have to worry anymore. With him at my side, I can't die. We realized just how much we have in common, and we've decided that we're not going to kill ourselves."

Serenity stares at Joey for another moment before she turns around in shock and runs from the living room.

Joey runs after Serenity. "Serenity! Wait!"

After a few seconds of silence, Serenity runs back into the room and throws her arms around Mokuba's neck. "Mokie! He's after me!"

Joey runs back into the room. "Serenity! I can explain everything!"

"Leave Serenity alone, you jerk!" exclaims Mokuba wrapping a protective arm around Serenity.

Joey backs away from Mokuba. He walks back over to stand beside Seto.

Mokuba looks at Joey. "You really saved Seto?"

"Yeah… I just told him why he should live," says Joey.

"I guess I can understand that," says Mokuba glaring at Joey, "That doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did to Serenity!"

"Hey, I made a mistake!" exclaims Joey as tears start to form in his eyes, "And trust me, I'll be paying for that mistake the rest of my life!"

"No! You mean I will!" exclaims Serenity.

Joey raises his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You're an idiot, Joey Wheeler!" exclaims Serenity burying her face in Mokuba's shoulder.

Mokuba wraps both his arms around Serenity and holds her close to him.

"I need to sit down, Mokie," whispers Serenity.

Mokuba helps Serenity over to a chair, and he helps her to sit down. He looks at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

Serenity nods.

"Mom's worried about you, Serenity," says Joey, "You should talk to her."

"I can't talk to her," says Serenity hanging her head, "How could I tell her that she's going to be a grandmother!"

"What?" asks Joey falling to his knees.

"I'm pregnant, Joey! Tristan got me pregnant!" exclaims Serenity bursting into tears.

"Oh, god! Serenity, I'm so sorry!" exclaims Joey as his tears start to roll from his eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

"Come here, Joey," whispers Serenity through her tears.

Joey crawls over to Serenity.

"Oh, Joey!" Serenity slides from her chair into Joey's open arms, and she cries into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaims Joey holding Serenity tenderly, "I'm so sorry! I never meant for this! I only wanted you to be happy! I wanted you to taste the love that you craved so much! I'm sorry, Serenity! I'm so sorry!"

"I know, Joey! I'm sorry too! I'm sorry I never came to you when you needed your little sister the most!"

"That's okay, Serenity! I understand why you didn't come! It's all past now!" exclaims Joey. He rubs Serenity's back gently as they cry into each other's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Joey!" exclaims Serenity, "I don't know what to do!"

"Do you want this baby?" asks Joey wiping his eyes dry.

Serenity leans back away from Joey's embrace, and she dries her eyes. "Well… Mokie has… He's sorta…"

"He what?" asks Seto raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Mokuba.

"He's agreed to help me take care of the baby… I didn't realize I was pregnant until it was too late to get an abortion," says Serenity, "So that was never an option."

"Well… then I'll help you take care of the baby too," says Joey.

"My baby only needs one father," says Serenity blushing.

"Yeah… but an uncle would be nice to have too!" exclaims Joey. "Wait! Are you saying…?"

"Mokie has asked me to marry him, not until after the baby's born… maybe once we're older, but he's asked me to marry him," says Serenity.

"What?" asks Seto with wide eyes. He looks at Mokuba.

"Yeah, big brother. I've grown up! I want to marry Serenity!" exclaims Mokuba.

Seto sighs. "We'll discuss it later, Mokuba. Have you two had dinner?"

"No," says Serenity wiping her eyes again, "We were too worried when you didn't answer the phone, Seto."

"So we rushed back over here," says Mokuba.

"Well… we've already eaten," says Seto, "But there are some leftovers in the fridge. Serenity, you can spend the night here in the guest room."

"Thank you, Seto," says Serenity.

"We'll be retiring to my room for the night," says Seto blushing, "If you need either one of us, you know where we'll be."

"Okay, Seto," says Mokuba with a sigh. "So are you two an item then?"

"Yes, we're dating," says Joey, "So I'll be staying here from now on."

Mokuba nods his head. "Big brother, if your boyfriend can stay here with us, then can my girlfriend stay here as well?"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow… with Serenity's mother," says Seto. He turns towards the door but then he stops abruptly. "Mokuba? How long have you known that I was gay?"

"Well… I guess it was about two months before you started to get all depressed," says Mokuba smiling as he wraps his arms around Serenity, "I heard moaning coming from your room, so I went to investigate. I figured you were having a dream about sex after I heard you mumbling in your sleep! Then I heard you call out, 'I love you, Joey!' So… I thought it would be a safe bet that you were gay since the only Joey you know is Joey Wheeler!"

Seto blushes as Joey moves to his side. He takes Joey's hand and pulls him out of the living room.

"Good night!" calls Joey back into the living room.

"Good night!" exclaims Serenity from within the room.

Seto pulls Joey up to their bedroom and he locks the door.

"So… do you still want to have sex?" asks Joey blushing.

"Not with Mokuba and Serenity here," says Seto, "I think we should wait a few weeks. Then we can send them off to a friend's house for a weekend. I don't want them to hear us."

Joey smiles. "I think that's a great idea! But I would like you to tell me about that sex dream you had starring me! Who was on top? Me or you?"

"You're just a puppy. In my dreams I would never let you on top!" exclaims Seto.

"And in real life?" asks Joey shaking just enough so that the tags on his collar jingle and jangle together.

"In real life… puppy gets what puppy wants!" exclaims Seto smiling and moving to wrap his arms around Joey's still bare chest.

"Puppy wants master to be happy," says Joey smiling and stroking Seto.

"Master wants to take another bath with puppy and go to bed," whispers Seto.

"Hmm… Puppy wants that too!" Joey pulls Seto into the bathroom and he pulls off his pants to stand completely nude before his lover once again.

Seto quickly pulls off his pants and lowers his boxer shorts.

Joey starts to run the bath as Seto gazes lustfully at his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey starts to run the bath as Seto gazes lustfully at his body.

Seto forces Joey into the bathtub before the water has even finished filling it. He lies down on top of his lover as the water continues to run into the tub. He starts kissing Joey and touching his body.

Joey slides his hands around Seto's cock and starts to stroke him, awakening his sexual desire.

Seto moans as Joey's hands work on his wet body. He reaches up and turns the water off. He kisses Joey in between shallow gasps for breath.

Joey smiles as he feels Seto's release. "Is master happy?"

"Master is very happy," says Seto cuddling up to Joey. He smiles. "You've helped me twice, but I've yet to give you any satisfaction."

"You don't need to…" Joey blushes.

Seto moves his hand to Joey's groin and wraps his fingers around the shaft. He mimics the movements that Joey used upon him, and he smiles when they have the exact same effect.

Joey moans out Seto's name and looks at his lover with a half-lidded gaze.

Seto lifts the bar of soap and begins to wash Joey's body. He whispers into his lover's ear, "Next time, maybe master will eat puppy instead."

"Puppy can't wait until next time," whispers Joey feeling Seto's hands scrubbing the soap into his testicles. He smiles happily.

"Then puppy will only have to wait until master gets puppy to bed," whispers Seto, "We'll satisfy each other tonight, but we'll wait to make love another night."

"Yes, master," whispers Joey.

Seto kisses Joey as he starts to rinse the soap away. He quickly finishes and pulls his lover from the water.

Seto and Joey dry themselves as the tub drains of water. They hurry into the bedroom wearing nothing except the collar around Joey's neck and the bracelet around Seto's wrist. They crawl into bed, and Joey lies down on his back in the center of the bed.

Seto kisses his way down Joey's body, starting at the lips and moving slowly down to draw his lover's erect penis into his mouth.

Joey bites back his moans of pleasure as his lover kisses his most sensitive places. He tries to be silent so that his little sister and the little brother of his lover won't hear the sounds of ecstasy overtaking him. He runs his hands through Seto's silky brown hair.

Seto sucks on Joey's shaft and tugs on it until he feels the release. He listens to the whimper of satisfaction that escapes through Joey's lips. He swallows the discharge as he pulls back from the quivering member, and he crawls up to lie in his lover's arms.

"That was amazing!" exclaims Joey kissing Seto's slightly swollen lips. He wraps his arms tightly around Seto's nude body and nuzzles him with his head.

"Oh, puppy… we should get dressed in case Mokuba and Serenity try to come looking for us," whispers Seto.

"I thought you locked the door," whispers Joey.

"I did, but Mokuba could pick that lock," whispers Seto.

"We'd better get dressed then," says Joey blushing at the thought of being caught naked once again.

Seto and Joey slowly climb from each other's arms and pull on boxer shorts.

Seto finds pajama pants for them both to slip on before they crawl back into bed and into each other's arms where they drift to sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Seto?"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Do you think that maybe we're moving a bit too fast?" asks Joey looking directly into Seto's eyes as he brushes his blond hair.

"What… are you having second thoughts about us?" asks Seto.

"No… it's not that," says Joey setting the hairbrush down, "It's just that… We went from nearly enemies to lovers in a single weekend. I mean… I know that I've loved you for some time now, but since Friday afternoon… we've talked, we laughed, we've kissed, we've touched, and we've had sex… not the full blown sex that we're both craving, but we've still satisfied each other's sexual desire for one another. And all of this happened in one weekend. It's just rather fast. I don't mind it if you don't mind, but still…"

"You're worried that maybe we'll get bored with each other because we're rushing to fulfill our desires now," says Seto finishing buttoning the shirt he just pulled on.

Joey nods.

Seto steps over to Joey and pulls himself close to the blond haired boy. He gazes into the honey-brown eyes, and he melts into the returned gaze. He kisses Joey's lips. He takes Joey's hand and holds it up so they can see it out of the corner of their eyes. He rubs his thumb over Joey's scar as he whispers, "I know that we're moving rather fast, but we both know just how short life can be. I just want to be with you… to love you… for as long as we both live. I want you to know everything about how I feel for you. I want to show you how it feels to be loved… to be truly loved. I don't want life to get in the way of our love. If you would like, we can certainly slow down. We can take our relationship one step at a time. As long as I get to call you my puppy at the end of the day, I don't care about anything else."

"If you don't care about our pace, then let's keep it steady as it is," says Joey smiling, "Your puppy wants to show you what it's like to be loved too. Puppy really wants master to be happy with him."

"I am happy. For the first time in my life, I really am happy, Joey, and it's all because of you, puppy," says Seto kissing Joey's forehead.

Joey pulls Seto into a long kiss.

"We need to get ready. We're going to take Serenity back home and talk to your mom," says Seto.

Joey nods as he slowly moves away from Seto. He hurries to finish getting dressed.

After a few minutes, Joey and Seto emerge from their bedroom in time to see Serenity and Mokuba exit Mokuba's bedroom.

Seto raises his eyebrows.

"What? If you can have sex with Joey and let him sleep in your room with you, then I should be able to have sex with Serenity and let her sleep in my room," says Mokuba simply.

"You're not having sex with my sister, you little punk!" growls Joey.

"Yes… he is, Joey!" exclaims Serenity sternly, "As far as I am concerned, Mokuba is the father of my baby!"

Seto grabs Joey's arm to help his boyfriend contain his anger. "Joey, don't argue with her. We'll talk about this with your mom."

Serenity nods her head briskly. "Fine!"

"Yes, Seto," says Joey moving off down the hall, "We're having omelets for breakfast."

"Joey's cooking?" asks Mokuba with widening eyes.

"Yes. He is a great cook," says Seto smiling at Joey's back.

"My brother?" asks Serenity looking at Seto, "My brother knows how to cook?"

Seto nods. "Maybe you should take a moment to learn a little more about your brother, Serenity… He might surprise you."

Serenity watches as Seto walks away down the hall in the direction Joey had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Living to Die

By Hideki LaShae

Chapter Four – Ready to Die

Serenity and Joey lead their boyfriends into their mother's apartment.

"Mom?" calls Serenity.

Mrs. Wheeler walks into the living room. "Serenity! Joey!"

"Hi, Mom," says Joey moving to embrace her quickly. He whispers into her ear, "Whatever you do, don't faint while we're talking to you."

Mrs. Wheeler's eyes widen. "So, tell me… who are your friends?"

"Well, these are the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba," says Joey moving out of his mother's embrace, "Anything more than that will have to wait."

"What are you…?"

"Later, Mom!" exclaims Joey, "We should all sit down."

Everyone sits down on the two couches.

"Mom…" Serenity lowers her eyes to the floor at her feet.

"Serenity? Is something wrong, dear?"

"Well… yes and no," says Serenity, "I'm pregnant."

"W-w-what?" asks Mrs. Wheeler staring at Serenity in shock.

"I'm pregnant," says Serenity, "Mokuba has been my boyfriend for months, and we're going to have a baby. It's a girl."

"W-w-what?" repeats Mrs. Wheeler.

"Mom?" Serenity looks up at her mother.

"H-how pregnant are you, Serenity?" asks Mrs. Wheeler. She starts to ring her hands like she always does when she's worried.

"A little over four months," says Serenity.

"Four months… Four months," says Mrs. Wheeler. She takes a deep breath. "That's why you've been hiding things from me? Did you think I wouldn't understand?"

"Actually… that is exactly what I thought," says Serenity.

"I was just like you when I was your age!" exclaims Mrs. Wheeler, "So… Mokuba, Serenity… what are your plans for the future?"

"I've asked her to marry me," says Mokuba, "So we're planning on getting married later, at least after the baby is born."

"And about the baby?"

"We're keeping her," says Serenity.

"Yes," says Mokuba taking Serenity's hand, "We're going to raise her together."

"You are just like me when I was your age!" exclaims Mrs. Wheeler laughing slightly, "I wanted to keep her too, but my mother forced me to give your elder sister up for adoption!"

"Sister!" exclaim Joey and Serenity as one.

"Yes… I was just a little older than you are now, Serenity, when I got pregnant. I refused to tell my mother until it was late in my pregnancy," explains Mrs. Wheeler, "Then after the birth, she forced me to give her up even though I wanted to keep her. Your cousin, Fates, is actually your older half-sister. So I understand what you're going through, Serenity! And if you want to keep your daughter, then I will support your decision and help you in any way that I can!"

Serenity stares at her mother in shock. "You're not going to fight me on this?"

"No… I promised myself when I gave away Fates that I was not going to treat my children the way my mother treated me," says Mrs. Wheeler, "And seeing as I was wrong in my thinking that I explained my views on premarital sex to you, you have presented me with an opportunity to follow through on my promise. If you want to keep your daughter, I won't stop you."

"Thank you, Mom!" exclaims Serenity jumping from her seat on the couch and hugging Mrs. Wheeler rapidly.

Mrs. Wheeler holds Serenity close to her. "Is this why you've been missing so much school?"

"Yes. Prenatal visits," says Serenity smiling.

"So… Mrs. Wheeler… Joey has moved in with Seto and I," says Mokuba, "And Serenity and I were wondering if she could move in with us as well."

"After you're married," says Mrs. Wheeler, "but if you want, we can visit the Justice of the Peace later this week."

"Yes! Thank you, Mom!" exclaims Serenity.

"Yeah! Thanks, Mom!" exclaims Mokuba smiling.

"Now, Joey, what is this about you moving in with these boys?" asks Mrs. Wheeler as Serenity returns to her seat to cuddle Mokuba.

"Well… Seto's my new boyfriend," says Joey, "and I love him very much. So I moved in with him."

"Boyfriend?" asks Mrs. Wheeler, "Your…?"

"Yes," says Seto, "I'm Joey's boyfriend. We're homosexual."

"You're gay, Joey?" asks Mrs. Wheeler.

"Yeah, Mom. I am," says Joey.

"Well… that explains why you've never introduced me to a girlfriend," says Mrs. Wheeler, "I guess as long as you're happy, Joey, then I'm happy for you!"

"Really?" asks Joey smiling.

Mrs. Wheeler smiles. "Yes… I just want you to be happy, Joey. Besides, you're old enough to make your own decisions. I can't control your life."

"Thanks, Mom!" exclaims Joey.

"Well… now that we've decided what's going to happen, Mokuba, Joey, we should get back home. We'll see you soon, Serenity," says Seto standing and smiling.

Joey stands and wraps his arm around Seto's waist.

"You'd better call and come back to visit as often as you can," says Mrs. Wheeler.

"I will, Mom!" exclaims Joey.

Seto guides Joey and Mokuba out of the apartment, and they return to their mansion.

"I'm going to my room," says Mokuba as soon as they enter the mansion.

"I'm going to start cooking," says Joey, "Unless there was something that you'd rather be doing?"

"I need to do some homework," says Seto, "I need to try to catch up in my classes. I'm flunking math, remember?"

"Well… I'd help you, but… I'm not very good at it either. I mean, I understand it, but I don't know if I could explain it to you," says Joey.

"You can try," says Seto. He runs his fingertips across the collar around Joey's neck, and he smiles. "My puppy."

"Okay… let's grab the books and start cracking!" exclaims Joey smiling.

* * *

Barely one month and several happy dates later, Seto takes Joey out to a romantic dinner at a fabulous five star restaurant, and after dinner, they head off to the theater to catch a movie.

"So… what do you think of tonight?" whispers Seto into Joey's ear.

"It's been absolutely wonderful," whispers Joey leaning up against Seto, "It was nice not to have to cook for a change."

"It's not over," whispers Seto nibbling on Joey's ear, "We haven't even had dessert yet."  
"Yummy… I like dessert," whispers Joey.

At the end of the movie, when the man and woman finally get together and kiss for the very first time, Seto leans towards Joey and gives him several short sweet kisses.

Joey kisses Seto in return, pulling them both into a long, passionate kiss. "Let's go get dessert."

Seto and Joey stand and head out to the car.

"So what do we want for dessert?" asks Joey, "Or do you have that planned out too?"

"I have that planned out," says Seto with a sultry voice.

Joey smiles and blushes as Seto drives them back to the mansion.

Seto takes Joey's hand gently after parking the car in the driveway and helping his lover out of the passenger seat. He leads them into the house and up to their bedroom.

"What about dessert?" asks Joey looking into Seto's cerulean blue eyes.

"I thought that for dessert… we could make love to each other," says Seto gazing back into the honey-brown eyes, "That is… if you think you're ready to make love with me."

"I'm definitely ready," says Joey smiling and pulling Seto close to him, "I just have one request though… I want to be on top tonight. Even if I only do it this once…"

"Yes, Joey. You can be on top," whispers Seto.

"You can be on top next time," whispers Joey, "so you had better pay attention to how I prepare you… I don't want you to hurt me when you get your turn."

Seto nods.

Joey blushes as he steps away from Seto. He grabs a small box that he had hidden beneath the bed, and he pulls out a bottle of lubricant and sets it on the nightstand. He smiles as he looks at Seto. "Have I told you recently that I love you, Seto?"

"Not in the last twenty minutes," says Seto.

Joey stands up and walks over to Seto. He starts to pull his lover's clothes from his body.

Seto helps Joey remove his clothes before he removes Joey's clothes. He takes a deep breath as Joey pulls him over to the bed. "Are you nervous about this?"

"Nervous? I wouldn't call it nervous. I'm scared shitless," says Joey wrapping his arms tightly around Seto. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it. I can get over any pain that you give me," says Seto quietly, "Just make love to me!" He moves to lie on his stomach and side, and he looks over his shoulder at Joey. "I love you, Joey, and I want to make love with you! Please, puppy?"

"Yes, master," says Joey. He applies some of the lubricant to his fingers and he slides one inside Seto's opening.

Seto squirms slightly.

Joey hesitates for a second before sliding in the second finger, and he watches Seto bite his lower lip. "Are you okay?"

"Keep going, puppy…"

Joey nods his head and slides a third finger into Seto.

Seto buries his face in the bed to suppress his gasp of pain. He chokes out the words, "Keep going."

"Master?" asks Joey pulling his fingers out.

Seto takes several deep breaths. "I thought I told you to keep going. You're being a bad puppy. Don't make me discipline you."

"I just don't want to hurt you, Seto," says Joey.

"I can take it," says Seto. "Go on…"

Joey slides his fingers back into Seto's opening and explores with his fingertips until Seto quits squirming uncomfortably. He removes his fingers and amply applies the lubricant to his penis. He slowly begins to slide his penis into his lover.

Seto's breaths quicken as Joey pushes himself further in.

In one swift motion, Joey thrusts his cock the rest of the way inside Seto's body.

Seto gasps out in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Seto!"

"I'm not hurt, puppy. Please, Joey… continue!"

Joey moves his hand to Seto's shaft as he starts to thrust his own in and out of Seto. He wraps his fingers around Seto's body and runs his hand along the tender flesh.

Seto starts to feel the combined pressure of his pain and his pleasure building within his body. He feels like he's burning up and being ripped in half at the same time. "Joey! … Joey! … Oh, puppy! Faster!"

"Seto!" Joey moves his body and his hands faster at his lover's command. "Oh, Seto! … I love you, master!"

"Joey!" screams Seto as his body releases the sexual juices that had been trapped within.

The sound of his lover screaming his name in the heat of passion and the feel of his lover's orgasm cause Joey to go over the edge and release into Seto's tight channel. "Seto!"

"I love you!" exclaims Seto as Joey pulls back and falls down in front of him.

Joey pulls Seto into a kiss. "I love you!"

"How did you know about all this?" asks Seto wrapping his arms tightly around Joey.

Joey smiles. "I learned a lot from losing my virginity. Don't worry… that pain you're in will go away, and if you let me be on top occasionally, your body will adjust so that it won't hurt at all. Practice makes perfect."

"So…" Seto blushes as he runs a hand through Joey's blond hair. "Can we practice some more? With me on top?"

Joey blushes and smiles. "If puppy can make master happy, puppy will!"

Seto pushes himself up and he grabs the bottle of lubricant.

Joey lies down so that Seto has full access to his opening.

Seto applies some lubricant to his fingers and slides one into Joey. He watches Joey squirm as he slides the second finger in.

"Master," sighs Joey as Seto buries a third finger into him. He groans with pain.

"Puppy?" asks Seto with wide eyes filled with fear.

"Just hold up for a minute," says Joey closing his eyes tightly, "Go on. I'll get used to it."

Seto pulls his fingers back out and applies some lubricant to his shaft. "Joey, are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready! Make love to me!" exclaims Joey.

Seto slowly thrusts his penis into Joey's opening. He grabs a hold of Joey's penis and starts to work on pleasuring them both.

Joey moans and groans, partially from pleasure and slightly from pain.

It doesn't take long for both boys to fall once again into the depths of their orgasms.

Seto pulls his penis out of Joey and rolls his lover over so that their erect cocks rub against each other when he lies down beside him. "I love my puppy."

"I love my master," says Joey pulling Seto into a kiss.

Seto slides his tongue into Joey's mouth as he rubs his shaft against his lover's to cause a mild friction.

Joey fights Seto's tongue as they kiss.

The friction and intimate contact of their penises rubbing against each other force the boys to release for a third time.

Joey pants. "Master… puppy is exhausted now… Puppy can't move anymore."

"Master is tired too," whispers Seto, "Master and puppy should get some sleep now." He holds Joey close to him and strokes him gently.

Joey wraps his arms tightly around Seto and kisses him once before closing his eyes. "Good night, Seto. I love you."

"Good night, Joey. I love you." Seto yawns and closes his eyes. He nuzzles Joey as he holds him close.

Joey and Seto drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Joey drives down the street in the blue Porsche. His bag of schoolbooks rests in the seat beside him. "Man! I'm late! I was supposed to meet Yugi and Tristan for a study session twenty minutes ago! Damn Seto getting horny! He's made me late!"

Joey smiles to himself as he turns a corner. "But what a reason to be late!"

The light ahead changes to green just as Joey started to brake, but he switches his foot back to the accelerator.

A car runs the red light and slams right into the driver's side door of the Porsche.

Joey's body jerks from the impact, and his head crashes into the air bag as it's rapidly deployed.

Down the street rests the Game Shop where Yugi lives.

Tristan and Yugi walk out of the shop and look around for any signs of Joey.

"I can't believe Joey would be this late," says Yugi, "A few minutes I can understand, but he was supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"Hey… isn't that Kaiba's car?" asks Tristan pointing at the accident down the street.

"Oh, no! I think it is!" exclaims Yugi bursting into a run towards the accident.

Tristan runs after Yugi.

"Joey!" exclaims Yugi as he recognizes the custom license plate, SK ONE.

"Joey!" screams Tristan, "Oh, god! We've got to call for help!"

A woman nearby on her cell phone looks at Tristan and Yugi. She pulls the phone away from her mouth. "Are you friends of one of them?"

"Yeah! That's our friend's Porsche!" exclaims Tristan looking at the woman desperately, "We've got to get the paramedics here! He might be hurt!"

"They're on the way," says the woman, "I'm on the phone with the EMS now!"

Yugi tries to open the passenger side door to find Joey, but he can't pry the door open even though it appears to be unlocked and undamaged.

Just then the ambulance arrives.

"Yes, yes. The ambulance is here. Thank you," says the woman into the phone. She pulls it away from her ear and turns it off.

"Thanks for your help. Did you see what happened?" asks Tristan.

The paramedics push Yugi away and he hurries to Tristan's side.

"Yes. I saw it. That red car ran the red light. Your friend didn't see it and… the rest we can see," says the woman.

The fire truck arrives and somehow manages to get Joey from the driver's seat.

Yugi rushes to Joey's side as his unconscious body is placed on a gurney. "Joey! Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know! We need to take him to the hospital!" exclaims the paramedic, "Out of the way!"

Yugi backs up quickly. He returns to Tristan. "We need to call Seto! We need to tell him."

"Is that his father? Here… you can use my cell phone," says the woman as a cop approaches them.

Yugi takes the phone with a quick 'thank you' and dials the number he knows to be the line to Seto's cell phone.

_Kaiba…_

"Seto! It's Yugi! Something's wrong!"

_What is it, Yugi?_ asks Seto.

"It's Joey! He's been in an accident! He's on the way to the hospital now!" exclaims Yugi quickly, "He's alive, but unconscious! I don't know anything else."

_I'm on my way!_

"I'll see you at the hospital!" exclaims Yugi turning off the phone. He passes it back to the woman. "Thank you."

"Come on, Yugi! We'll take my bike!" exclaims Tristan grabbing Yugi's arm and pulling him back towards the Game Shop. They climb onto Tristan's motorcycle and put on the helmets before they race away. They arrive at the hospital and run into the emergency room's waiting area.

Yugi runs up to the counter. "Excuse me, but my friend was just in a car accident. He should have gotten here just a few minutes ago!"

Seto runs into the waiting room looking panicked and disheveled. He sees Yugi and runs over to him.

"I'm sorry," says the nurse, "but no accident victims have come in."

The doors burst open and the paramedics rush Joey through on his gurney. "We need to hurry! We're losing him!"

Seto's eyes widen.

"That's him!" exclaims Yugi.

"Is he going to be okay?" asks Seto looking at the nurse desperately.

"We have the best doctors in Domino City," says the nurse, "We'll do everything we can for your friend."

"Thanks," says Yugi pulling the dumbstruck Seto over to the couch in the waiting area.

Seto falls down onto the couch and hides his face in his hands.

Yugi sits down beside Seto. "Are you okay, Seto?"

Tristan sits down in a nearby chair and fidgets with a magazine.

"What happened?" whispers Seto in a hoarse voice.

"A car ran a red light and hit him," says Yugi, "I'm really worried about Joey."

"Yeah… we all are, Yugi," says Tristan ripping the cover of the magazine in his hands. He sighs and drops the magazine onto the table. He stands up and starts pacing around the waiting area.

"He's going to be okay, Seto," says Yugi setting his hand on Seto's shoulder as he slumps over.

Yugi, Seto, and Tristan wait in the hospital's waiting room for almost two hours with no word on Joey.

"I need to go to the bathroom," says Seto standing up finally and wiping his eyes dry, "If you hear anything… I want you to tell me when I get back!"

Yugi looks into Seto's bloodshot eyes and realizes that he's been crying this entire time. He nods his head quickly. "Of course, Seto! Any news and I'll tell you right away!"

Seto walks down the hall. He manages to slip into the corridor that he had seen Joey wheeled into. He walks past an operating room and catches a glimpse of the familiar blond hair. He stops and looks into the room. His heart skips a beat as he watches the doctors working. He hears them talking to each other as they try to save the life of the one he loves most.

"He's flat lining!" exclaims the nurse, "We're going to lose him!"

Seto turns and runs down the hallway. He hurries into the rest room. He enters a stall and locks the door. He sits down on the toilet and bawls loudly as he covers his face with his hands. "I can't live without you, Joey!"

The words flash through Seto's mind once again. 'We need to hurry! We're losing him! He's flat lining! We're going to lose him!'

Seto reaches into his pocket and pulls out the keys to his car. He removes a small pocketknife from his key chain and places his car keys back into his pocket. He opens the blade and looks at the knife. His tears roll down his cheeks as he holds the blade to his right wrist. He quickly makes a deep gash in his wrist, and he gasps out in pain. He switches the knife to his right hand and slashes his left wrist. He drops the pocketknife to the floor and hangs his head as he cries into the blood flowing from his wrists.

* * *

"What could be taking Seto so long?" asks Tristan, "He's been gone a long time."

"Maybe I should go check on him," says Yugi, "but I think he just wanted to go in there to cry without anyone seeing him."

"He'll be fine for a few more minutes," says Tristan nodding.

A doctor steps into the waiting room. He sees Yugi and Tristan and walks towards them. "Are you friends of Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yes!" exclaims Yugi standing up quickly, "How is he?"

"It was touch and go there for awhile, but I think he's going to be just fine!" exclaims the doctor smiling, "He'll live. He has a broken leg, among other injuries, but the most important thing is that he is alive. You can visit him for a few moments if you'd like. We've just moved him to a recovery room. He's still asleep though, so you won't be able to talk to him."

"I've got to go tell Seto!" exclaims Yugi smiling. He runs towards the bathroom and bursts through the door. "Seto! Joey's going to be all right!"

There is silence in the bathroom for a moment.

Yugi looks around and sees the blood that seeps slowly from beneath a stall. His eyes widen and he busts through the door. He looks at Seto, slumped against the wall with blood staining his clothes. "Seto!"

Seto doesn't even blink at Yugi.

Yugi runs out of the bathroom. "Doctor! Help! There's someone hurt!"

A group of doctors, nurses, and orderlies follow Yugi into the bathroom. They find Seto and hurry him into the Operating Room so that they can stop the bleeding and start to administer fresh blood in an IV to try to save his life.

Yugi and Tristan look in on Joey before they resume their pacing in the waiting room. They wait for several hours with no word on Seto's condition.

"Your friend has awakened," says the nurse walking up to him.

"Which one?" asks Tristan.

"The car accident. Joey Wheeler," says the nurse, "He's woken up. Would you like to see him for a few moments?"

"Yes… but Tristan, we shouldn't tell him about Seto just yet," says Yugi.

"You got it, Yugi," says Tristan.

Yugi and Tristan head into Joey's recovery room.

"Hey, Yuge, Tristan," says Joey smiling. He looks to the door waiting anxiously, but when no one else comes through, he turns his eyes to Yugi. "Where's Seto? Didn't you call him when I got hurt?"

"He's… here, but he can't come to see you just yet," says Yugi slowly, "He's a bit torn up. He was crying all the time while you were in with the doctors."

"That doesn't matter. I've seen him cry before," says Joey, "Why didn't he come in with you? Really? Please… tell me."

Yugi sighs and sits down on the edge of Joey's bed. "I don't want to tell you this, Joey."

"Tristan?" asks Joey turning his eyes to look at his other friend.

"Uh, Yugi?" asks Tristan.

"Okay, Joey… Seto… did something drastic," says Yugi.

Joey's eyes widen. "Oh, god! What did he do?"

"He slashed both his wrists," says Yugi, "and the doctors took him away. It's been hours and we haven't had any word on whether he's okay or not."

"He… tried to kill himself?" asks Joey in shock, "Why?"

"We don't know, Joey," says Tristan.

Joey hangs his head. "If he doesn't live through this… I don't want to either… so just in case, I'm going to say good-bye now."

"Don't talk like that, buddy!" exclaims Tristan, "You can't kill yourself!"

"Let's hope Seto lives," says Joey, "Yuge… will you go check on him, please? Make the doctor tell you something!"

"I'll go try to find out something. Tristan, stay here with Joey," says Yugi. He rushes from the room. He hurries back to the nurse's desk. "Has there been any word on Seto Kaiba?"

"Not yet," says the nurse, "but if you'd like, I could step in and ask the doctor."

"Would you, please?" asks Yugi with pleading eyes.

"Of course," says the nurse smiling. She stands up and walks away from her desk, leaving an orderly to watch over everything while she's gone.

Yugi stands at the desk waiting until the nurse comes back.

"They have him hooked to an IV and they are giving him blood," says the nurse, "Naturally, his blood pressure and heart rate are low, but he is alive. That is all I can tell you right now. The doctor will come out to talk to you as soon as he can."

"I'll be in Joey Wheeler's room," says Yugi.

"You should let him rest," says the nurse.

"He won't be able to rest until he finds out if Seto is going to be okay," says Yugi, "Joey's really close to Seto, and he's already worried sick. I'll try to get him to rest, but I don't know if it will work." He turns away from the desk and walks back to Joey's room. He smiles when he sees Joey. "They're doing everything they can, Joey."

"Is he going to be okay?" asks Joey desperately.

"They don't know yet," says Yugi, "but I think he's going to be just fine."

"I hope so," says Joey, "I want to hear any news the second you get it!"

"Of course," says Yugi.

Joey yawns and closes his eyes. He drifts into a restless slumber racked with dreams and visions of his only love dying in his arms.

Yugi and Tristan head back into the waiting room and crash out in adjoining chairs to fall asleep.

* * *

The doctor shakes Yugi slightly. "Wake up, son."

Yugi opens his eyes and looks up at the man. He rubs his eyes. "Hello… who are you?"

"I'm a doctor, Dr. Katsuya," says the man smiling, "I'm tending to Seto Kaiba. You are a friend of his, aren't you?"

"Yes!" exclaims Yugi snapping awake, "Yes! Seto is a friend of mine! How is he?"

"His blood pressure is rising at a steady pace. His heart beat is steady, and there doesn't appear to be any signs of brain damage, but we won't know for certain unless he wakes up."

"Did you say unless?" asks Yugi.

"He is in a coma," says Dr. Katsuya, "He might not wake up, I'm afraid."

Yugi's eyes widen. "A coma? Might not wake up!"

Tristan snaps awake at Yugi's enlivened tone.

"We won't know anything more until he wakes, if he ever does," says Dr. Katsuya.

"What's wrong with Joey?" asks Tristan.

"He's not talking about Joey!" exclaims Yugi, "He's talking about Seto! He's in a coma!" He clutches his hand over his heart. "Could we see Seto? Would it be possible for Joey to see Seto? Joey will want to see him!"

"I think it would be a good idea for you to visit with him," says Dr. Katsuya, "In Western medicine, they actually believe that coma patients can hear the voices of the people that talk to him. They believe that if those who care for the coma patient talk to them, they could coax the patient back from the void of their coma."

"What about Joey? Could we move him from his room to go see Seto? Would it be possible for them to share a room or something?" asks Tristan, "Joey and Seto are closer than brothers!"

"If anyone could bring Seto back, it would be Joey!" exclaims Yugi.

"Well… I suppose we could get a wheelchair for him so that he could also visit Seto, but… not until tomorrow," says Dr. Katsuya, "He needs to rest today."

"Could we see Seto now?" asks Yugi, "Joey will want to know how he's doing when we see him."

"Yes. I'll show you to the coma ward," says Dr. Katsuya. He leads Yugi and Tristan to the room where Seto and a few other people lie in beds.

Yugi and Tristan move to Seto's side.

"Seto," says Yugi sitting down and taking Seto's hand. He notices how the wrists are heavily bandaged. "Joey's going to be okay. He's going to live, Seto. Please, you must live so that he can be happy."

"Yeah, Seto… I don't want Joey to be upset because you died," says Tristan.

"You have to live for Joey," whispers Yugi, "Just like you promised him you would. Keep your promise. Joey's going to live so you have to live. You two have to die on the same day, and that day is far from now!" He watches Seto hoping for some sign that he's going to awaken, but he finds none.

Yugi and Tristan sit and talk to Seto's apparently sleeping form for a little more than an hour. Then they get up and head to Joey's room.

"It's about time you showed up!" exclaims Joey as Yugi and Tristan walk through the door, "There's a nurse here trying to rape me!"

"I am not trying to rape you! It is time for your bath!" exclaims the attractive female nurse.

"Back off!" exclaims Joey, "No one's giving Joey Wheeler a bath!"

"Fine!" exclaims the nurse storming off past Yugi and Tristan.

"Joey… we've seen Seto," says Tristan.

"How is he?" asks Joey apprehensively.

Yugi sighs. "He's in a coma. You can go see him tomorrow."

"A coma?"

"Dr. Katsuya doesn't know if he'll wake up," says Yugi.

Joey's eyes widen as he gapes at the air.

"I know he'll wake up, but he needs you to tell him that you're going to be okay," says Yugi, "He needs to hear your voice. I wish we could take you to him now, but Dr. Katsuya said it would have to be tomorrow. You need to rest today."

"He lives?"

"He's alive, but in a coma," says Tristan, "You can wake him, Joey. He's just like sleeping beauty."

Joey thinks over the words and imagines himself kissing the sleeping beauty to awaken him. He smiles. "I want to see him now, but if one of you would sit with him while the other sits with me, then I'll be just fine."

"I'll sit with Joey," says Tristan.

Yugi smiles. "Then I'll go talk to Seto and see if I can get him to wake up."

"Thanks, Yuge!" exclaims Joey.

* * *

The next day, the nurse and Tristan help Joey into a wheelchair. Then Tristan pushes the wheelchair down to the coma ward and over to Seto's bed where Yugi already sits.

"Would you like us to leave you alone, Joey?" asks Yugi.

"No… please stay," says Joey reaching out for Seto's hand. He starts to cry as he feels the bandages around the wrist. "Why, Seto? Why? You didn't even wait to find out that I was going to be okay! Why did you have to do this?"

Seto makes no movement, and no sound comes from his lips to answer Joey's questions.

"I'm okay, Seto. I'm alive, and I'll be just fine," says Joey. He bends over, flinches from the pain of his injuries, and kisses Seto's lips gently. "Wake up, Seto! Please, wake up!"

Seto's fingers move to lightly grasp Joey's hand, but he doesn't wake up.

"He moved!" exclaims Joey smiling as he leans back in his wheelchair, "Did you see him move? He grabbed my hand!"

"I didn't see him…"

"I did," says Yugi, "He does hear you. Keep talking to him, Joey!"

"Seto… I love you," says Joey, "Please… master wake up. Puppy doesn't want to be alone anymore. Puppy needs master to be happy. Please, Seto… please, wake up!"

"Master? Puppy?" asks Tristan raising his eyebrows.

"Tristan, maybe you should wait outside," says Yugi.

Tristan nods. He walks out of the room.

"Seto, come on and wake up!" exclaims Yugi, "Joey needs you! He's going to be fine, and you can be! You just need to wake up!"

"Seto, please, I love you! Don't leave me alone!" exclaims Joey. He moves to kiss Seto's lips again, and he nearly gasps when the lips part for him to slide his tongue inside which he does willingly. He kisses Seto for a long moment before pulling back. "I love you, Seto! Wake up!"

"Nice kiss," whispers Seto slowly opening his eyes. He smiles weakly. "I love you too, Joey. Good puppy…"

Joey flinches in pain as he leans back in his wheelchair. "Are you really awake, Seto, or am I just dreaming this?"

"I'm awake," whispers Seto, "I need a drink."

"I'll get the nurse!" exclaims Yugi standing. He rushes over to get the nurse who watches over the coma patients.

"Seto… I have to know, master… why did you try to kill yourself?" asks Joey.

"I heard the doctors say that you were dead," says Seto in a quiet voice, "and I couldn't bear the thought of living without you. Are you dead? Am I? Is this heaven because it really hurts?"

"You aren't dead. I'm very much alive," says Joey, "I was dead for a brief moment I'm told, but they revived me. I'm hurt, but I'll live. So will you if I have any say in the matter."

Seto nods slightly.

The nurse hurries back up with a glass of water and a straw. She passes it to Joey with a smile.

Yugi rushes up with Tristan.

Joey holds up the glass so that Seto can take the straw into his mouth.

Seto sucks down some of the water and smiles as he moves away from the straw. His voice sounds a little stronger. "Thank you."

"I'd best inform Dr. Katsuya," says the nurse hurrying away. 

"I'm glad you're all right, Seto," says Tristan smiling.

"I'm glad my puppy is going to be all right," says Seto smiling at Joey.

"I'm tough. I'll be fine," says Joey, "but I wrecked the Porsche."

"We'll get another… as long as you're alive, we can do anything," says Seto.

Joey smiles at Seto. "Seto, master… I need you to make me a promise."

"Anything, Joey…"

"Promise me that you will not do anything to harm yourself until after my funeral," says Joey staring into the cerulean eyes.

"I swear upon my life and our love that I will obey, puppy," says Seto smiling as he understands the meaning of Joey's request, "Would you make the same vow?" He stares into the honey-brown eyes.

"I swear upon my life and our love that I will obey, master," says Joey, "We must live for each other and our love… We can't one of us go dying and leaving the other alone! It's not fair! I love you, Seto, and I never want to let you go!"

"I never want you to," says Seto, "I love you, Joey."

* * *

After Dr. Katsuya examines Seto, Seto is moved into Joey's room for recovery, and due to their injuries, Joey and Seto both remain in the hospital for several weeks. When they leave, Joey walks with the assistance of a set of crutches.

"Now we have one more thing in common," says Seto as he rides in the back of his limousine with Joey. He rubs the scar that serves as a reminder of his own attempt at suicide.

Joey looks at the slash mark on his wrist. "Yes… well… we are quite similar, Seto. We both know what we want, and we know how to get it."

"I want to marry you," says Seto.

"Marry?" asks Joey with wide eyes, "We can't get married! We're the same sex!"

"Actually, I've researched it," says Seto passing the silver bracelet to Joey and holding out his wrist.

Joey smiles as he wraps the bracelet around Seto's wrist again and fastens it. "So… what did your research say, master?"

"There are some countries that allow same sex marriages, puppy," says Seto smiling as he moves to fasten the blue collar around Joey's neck, "I intended to arrange a vacation to one of them for us. I didn't have the time to make all the arrangements. But I need to know before I finish the arrangements. Will you marry me, Joey? Will you agree to be my husband?"

"I do, Seto. I will, but I have one condition," says Joey, "Yugi has to come on vacation with us so that he can be my best man at our wedding."

"Serenity and Mokuba will be coming as well," says Seto, "I was planning on Téa and Tristan coming also."

"Then we'll get married!" exclaims Joey smiling as he leans into Seto's side, "Can it wait until after I'm out of my cast?"

Seto nods and pulls Joey into a quick kiss. "Of course!"


End file.
